Smooth Criminal
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Jemma. Jay Hogart is dangerous, sexy, a little arrogant and unfortunately also part of the mob. Peter is the son of the soon to be Mayor, whose trying to take down the mob. Meanwhile, Emma is dating Peter, and a little bored, that is until Jay comes in and brings passion back into her life, but brings trouble to his own by sleeping and falling in love with the enemy *Redone*
1. The Familiar Stranger

"Having fun?" Peter whispered into Emmas ear.

Emma wanted to die of boredom, actually. But her boyfriend probably didn't want to know that so she forced that perfect plastered smile, turning her head to look at him and nod.

She wore a black mini dress, not too short, and not to risky either. She looked beautiful, especially with her naturual sunglowed tan. She had her long blonde hair with lighter highlights styled in a salon blow out.

"You look, beautiful." Peter told her, astounded by her beauty, lots of boys and men equally were.

They were at a charity event. Peter's father was the host and let's just say, well, his father was some big shot that the media just loved to feed off of because he was rich, and proclaimed himself as a good man, someone who wanted to help the needy, and cared. One day, he was going to even run for mayor.

Emma could tell you first hand that these snobs did not care. Was she happy with Peter, you may ask? Sure she is.. she's happy she found a guy who could support her, and make her family happy, and let's just all admit the money his family had wasn't bad either. She was a smart girl herself, graduated from Georgia where she had met him.

Peter was making his father pretty happy too. Fresh out of college, and just 21 and he'd already launched his own charity for unfortunate children who came from bad homes, or gangs. This led to another thing he's done but with his fathers help, and the police. They shut down most parks where dealers and gang members were meeting up. Their was curfews now and neighborhood watch. They put up cameras on certain streets. They paid off the kids in their charity that they 'saved' to rat out other gangs, and to tell them what they were up to next.

So. Peter and his father were loved by Parents, and most staff, but hated mostly by criminals, or even small time crooks, teenagers, or rebels, or just people who didn't like their privacy or choice taken away. Some people in Emma's own neighborhood even admitted they didn't like the cameras on their street.

Emma didn't know what to think of it. Well, she did, but she kept her mouth closed. She tried to justify Peter's actions with wanting their town safe, but now, just because of the praise he got from his father and friends, he seemed to be trying hard to piss off the wrong people. Acting like Zorrow or something. It was going to far.

"I want to thank, everyone! Who put as much effort in this charity as I did." said Peter's father, up on the stage and making a speech.. yet somehow always making **himself** standout.

Emma let her eyes wonder, and was feeling a bit bored. She sipped her glass of champaign as she noticed she was probably the only 20 year old here. She couldn't help but swallow her drink hard when her eyes fell on someone.

The guy stood more in the shadows, behind the crowd, up against the wall but instead of facing the way everyone else did to watch the speech, his eyes were on **her**. He had the most _smoldering_ look, and a small smirk on his face as she caught him looking at her. He had brown hair that brushed back in a messy stylish way probably just for tonights event, and he was tall, lean, wearing dark blue jeans and a long black sleeve shirt the U'd around his chest line. The sleeves were rolled up and his arms looked strong. His hands were in his pockets, and he glanced at the speech before narrowing his eyes at her one more time.

Emma tried to snap out of it, focusing on the speech just as Peter's Dad had said something about his son and everybody in the room clapped for Peter and turned towards them.

She clapped as well with the glass in her hand and gave a small nervous smile when Peter kissed her cheek infront of everyone and she looked down and found herself glancing cautiously back at the mysterious stranger as Peter wrapped an arm around her waist.

The guy seemed to eye Peter with her now, who didn't even notice the stranger watching them. Emma tried not to keep watching him, but there was something about him.

Emma finally turned from him when the speech was over and Peter grinned down at her, "One day, my Dad will be mayor, and I'll be next." he told Emma sincerely, looking proud of himself and he smirked down at her, "And when my Dad says it's right, you'll be joining us and wearing a cute diamond ring on your finger pretty soon."

Emma smiled, knowing thats what her family really wanted too and insisted that's what would make her happy. She let him kiss her and then he whispered he'd be right back.

Emma sipped the rest of her drink and a waiter went by, taking it for her. "Thankyou." she smiled, then curiously looked to the corner of the room again, to find that guy gone.

She frowned but let it go.

"Emily." Mr Stone started to come over, wearing his best tailored suit.

He was a smug son of a-

"David." Emma greeted, letting him lean in and kiss her cheek and knew he liked it better when she called him Mr Stone, but she hated to be called Emily, so..

"Peter's going to be a while.. but you should go introduce yourself to my staff that he's with." Mr Stone said, putting his hand on the small of her back and led her to the group of older men, chuckling and talking over another.

"Ah yes," The one with a grey beard said when Emma arrived, "You must be the lucky lady."

"No," laughed another man, "**Peter **must be the lucky one." he took Emma's hand and kissed it.. and once Emma kissed all their asses and pretended to be the perfect girlfriend, she was a little exhausted.

(**))

"Can we go home?" Emma whispered to Peter. Almost begging. "I got school tomorrow, Peter." she reminded. She had just graduated, but wanted to take a view more classes at Torontos University for business.

Peter sighed and gave her the keys, "You go, sweetie. I gotta stay here and..well, look good." he joked and leaned down, kissing her.

Emma sighed, watching him go but nodded and left while rolling her eyes.

"Careful Miss Nelson." the door-man at the front told her as she walked out and he explained, "We had some hooligans try to crash the party, the security got them though."

"Why'd they want in?" Emma asked, and wondered if it was just some rowdy teenagers, but the pit of her stomach turned. Peter and his Dad had been getting threatening letters from actual real life criminals. Even a small time crook was caught trying to break into their place to 'warn' them off.

The man replied, "To probably stir trouble."

Emma slowly nodded, right.

It was scary now that she had just kind of moved in with Peter. She says 'kind of' because she still has her apartment on the other side of town that she still had incase she wanted to get away. But living with him, she had no clue if someone else was going to break into their place; but now they have security and cameras.

So tonight, she'd go back to Peter's like he asked since she had his car now anyways.

When she got home, the place was dark and quiet. It was a nice three story house.. something a 21 year old shouldn't have but...Peter was very privileged.

She moaned in pain, taking off her highheels. "Finally.." she breathed, and went downstairs to the basement. She kept her clothes down there since there was a huge walk in closet. Sometimes guests stayed down there too when they visited, it had a bed and it's own personal bathroom too.

When Emma went down the stairs, she missed the dark figure in the kitchen. Someone was in the house.. and it seemed there was more when Emma made it to the basement, and someone watched her through a closet door.

She stopped at the bed, and began to zip down her dress after she moved her hair to one side, away from the zipper.

From inside the closet, the same stranger at the event, watched Emma. He stood next to another guy, who held a gun, and they've been waiting for Emma to come home for quite some time now. The familiar strangers eyes fixated on Emma in almost an infatuating way as she slid her dress off from her gorgeous body.

The strangers name was Jay, and the clown next to him with the gun was his buddy, Spinner. They were here to scare Emma into telling Peter to stop working with the police, and invading their territory . The police were ruining the 'meet up' spots for many mobs and gangs. It's Peter's fault that one of Jays friends was arrested the night the cops invaded another meet up at a warehouse, and it was one of Jays closest friends.. He took it very personally.

He eyed Emma, who had no idea they were even there. There was two other guys hiding in the bathroom too, waiting for Jays signal.

Emma stood in the dim lit room and finally peeled her dress off slowly, careful not to rip it. . it was nearly $500 and Peter may of had the money, but _she_ didn't.

Behind the closet door next to Jay, Spin was smiling and almost laughing from the hot show they were getting and Jay grabbed his collar pointing a gun at his throat to shut him up. It worked.

Jay looked back and tilted his head watching Emma now standing in only a black lacey bra and panties, her blonde hair now fallen around her shoulders. His eyes hardened, and he watched her look around for something and eyed those curves of hers, so smooth and sexy.. the legs on her body were long and begging for someone (who wasn't poin dexter) to wrap them around.

His breath got caught in his throat, shocking him a little since that's never happened before, but did happen earlier this week when he saw her for the first time. He then tried ignoring it again when he took his gun out when she was coming straight for the closet they were in.

She opened her closet to scream as Spinner ran out and around her, clamping her mouth shut with his hand as her eyes widened and stared at Jay still in the closet, who slowly came out, and never tore away from her eyes either. She remembered him from the event. The other two guys came out of the bathroom and her heart started to pound and her eyes held fear in them.

There was guys in here the whole time!? And she was half naked.

Emma began to try to fight but Spinner was strong, he had to admit though, "Shit, she's pretty strong." the guys had to laugh at Spinner.

"Can't hold a girl, Spin?" Craig taunted and Lucas laughed beside him.

"Don't say my name in front of her!" Spinner now locked her hands around her back, letting her mouth go which didn't matter since she was too scared for her life to even scream right now.

Her brown caramel, slight hazel, eyes seemed to look back at Jay as he stepped out of the closet, and she couldn't help but wonder why they and _him_ were doing this. When she looked into his eyes before, ya, maybe she sensed danger, but she also thought she sensed a bit of something else too. Attraction, maybe?

"Let her go." Jay told Spinner.

Spinner looked confused. "But that's not the plan."

Lucas, who had dark hair and eyes, with a faded cut, nodded, "Ya, we're suppose to scare the bitch." he smirked to Emma, and let his eyes wonder down her body. She was a pretty little thing.

Jay darted his eyes darkly at Lucas, looking quite intimidating now and not to be fucked with. "Go upstairs." he ordered. This made even Emma begin to **really **get scared...

They nodded, and went up, followed by Spinner who looked down at Emma before he loosened her wrists, then shoved her to Jay less than gently. Emma gasped in sharply, about to lose her balance, but the leader of this attack caught her in his arms, pulling her waist to his. She tried not to lose her breath, and looked up, terrified, into his eyes.

Up close, Jay was even more gorgeous if possible and his eyes were grey. Emma had never before seen that color on anyone and stared. He seemed to search her eyes for something too when he glanced down at her.

"Hurry and get it done Jay." Spinner said, going up the stairs and revealing his name.

Emma eyed 'Jay' closely. Jay clicked the safety off his gun and felt Emma tense in his arms and he smirked a bit at her, watching her almost quiver against him. She smelt of vanilla too. He was trying not to let it distract him.

She looked so innocent, but her body was anything but. He could tell by her eyes that there was some curiosity too. He could sense at the party tonight that she seemed caged, and bored, with Peter Stone.

Emma gasped in fright again, trying to move her head away when the hand Jay held a gun with, came over to caress her hair with the pinky finger he wasn't using. She felt her heart pounding, and gazed back up at him, to see him gawking the length and color of her blonde hair.

"You never see natural blondes anymore these days." he said with a deep, quiet voice. He easily grabbed Emma tighter into his arms when she went to struggle quick and run... but he was smarter. She whimpered a bit, scared, yet excited at the same time.

He had flawless features. Lips of an angel. Eyes that smoldered her. Dimples when he frowned too hard or just plain grinned.

He noticed, she was shaking like a leaf, and he tried to lighten the mood with a smirk that Emma gazed up at softly... it was an _unbelievable _smirk, and he finally went for the joke, "Personally, I prefer red heads." his smirk turned into a devilish grin at her glare.

"I don't **care **what you **prefer." **She spat. She was feisty.

It was a lie anyways, he loved his blondes. Jay finally sighed, knowing he didn't have the time to flirt.. a shame really. She was real easy on the eyes.

He let go of her but threatened her with the gun not to move and she crossed her arms, "Can I **at least **put my dress back on?" she sneered.

He grinned at her bravery and let his eyes trail down the front of her body first, and she had the perfect size of brea- Emma scoffed at him, turning around and Jay could only chuckle as now he was _very impressed_ with her nice firm ass. She had turned to grab her dress.

She felt him take a step forward, and closer behind her until she could feel his hot breath against her neck. So it wasn't just her.. there _was_ a **ton** of tension between them. She felt even disgusted at herself. Just because he was hot? Come on Em, you're better than that! He's a criminal.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop closing down our places of.._interest_." Jay joked but scowled down at her and then got distracted as he got lost in her beauty again, and softened, wanting to run his hands down her bare shoulders and smooth arms so bad.

He clenched his jaw, not have planning on being this drawn to the girl, she was suppose to be his pawn of hurting Peter Stone back, for revenge..instead he was longing to throw Peter Stones girlfriend on his bed and have his way with her.

She turned back and looked up at him questioningly, tilting her head. He liked that small habit of hers. The first time he saw her with Peter she had done that, he watched from inside of his car as the couple sat and had lunch outside on a patio. Jay and a lot of guys in their 'gang' were spying on Peter and his father. Staking them out, learning their weakness'.

"That's all this is about? You're mad because hes shutting down a place where **criminals** meet up and cause _more problems_ for our city?" Emma snapped at him, eyeing him down when she said criminals.

He raised his eyebrows impressed when she snickered. Wow... this girl acted _real brave. _Emma whimpered when he grabbed her back up against him by holding her throat, his face an inch away from hers and she shut her eyes tight, sucking in a shakey breath with another whimper. But then she noticed, he wasn't really hurting her. His hand just stayed wrapped possessively around her throat, but he glared down at her.

"Tell him if he doesn't back down, or his father, I'll come back for him and make it more personal." Jay said, his gaze slowly trailed down her body and she panted a bit, "Or I'll come back for you." his eyes twinkled at that idea.

Emma's heart skipped, and she had no idea why since it was suppose to be a threat. She nodded, and Spinner had run back downstairs. They heard him pounding down the steps and Jay looked a little annoyed at the interruption.

"He's back, lets go." Spinner said and ran back up.

Jay gave Emma a 'too bad' sort of look and took a step back, putting his gun back into the back of his jeans and then went over to the bed, that had a black hat on it, and picked it up, placing it on his head backwards. Damn, it looked good on him. He didn't look older than 25.. it made Emma wonder his age. She then cursed to herself, wondering how she missed that hat _right on the bed.  
_

Clue #1.

He walked back to her, not being able to resist touching her with both his hands now as he slid them on around her hips and electricity flew threw them as he gripped them and she gasped, feeling on fire where he touched her and he leaned down, as he pulled her in closer to him, "til another time, _Em_." he nicknamed her, and she sorta liked that name come off his lips.

Suddenly he leaned down, and captured her lips into his. He kissed her softly, and she was shocked at first, until he slowly cupped her face and she then gave into the pleasant feeling and let his mouth open hers, to then start kissing another more passionately.

The sheer feeling of pleasure and thrill made a moan escape from Emma's lips and he sighed into the kiss, finishing it by going slower and then pulled away when they heard, "Emma?" came Peter's voice and the sound of the door closing from upstairs.

Emma was breathless, but eyes terrified. "Tell him your down here." Jay said, taking steps backwards, but eyes on her, smoldering at her the way he did at the charity event and her heart was going ballistic.

_**Why the hell **__did she __**kiss**__ him __**BACK**__!?_

She insisted it was the gun, and she was probably just traumatized or in shock, but she felt the tingles he left on her lips and her voice cracked a bit before she finally called back to Peter, "Down here!" she gazed up the stairs and then to Jay... to see him gone. The window in the bathroom, that's probably how they got in.. she sometimes opened it to get the steam out after she showered some days. Lesson learned.

"Emma." smiled Peter, coming down the stairs and clearly had no idea she was stricken with shock until he tried to pull her in for a kiss.

Emma shoved him off madly, and shouted at him as she leaned down to grab her dress, "I was _just _attacked, Peter! **Thanks **for staying out late!" she stormed upstairs.

Peter blinked. What?! Attacked!?

"EMMA!" he ran up the stairs to see her back in her dress and putting on her shoes, "Don't go, lets talk about this." he tried to cup her face, and examined her "I don't see any marks."

Emma pushed him away, "They had GUNS Peter! They didn't need to hit me, they gave the message loud and clear."

He stared bluntly, "W-what was the message?"

Emma huffed, thinking about it and sighed, remembering Jay's husky voice and then snapped out of it. "Get your nose out of everything. Stop trying to cause trouble with the gangs of this city. Don't make that speech about closing more parks and warehouses." she told him.

Peter's mouth hung a bit and he blinked and shook his head, "Alright, Emma, we'll go to the police, file the report... did you get a good look at them?"

Good look at them? Hell, she still remembered Jay's name, the color of his eyes and that damn smirk.

"No." she lied. She then mentally kicked herself, wondering why she wasn't telling the truth to her _boyfriend_

He sadly nodded, but still pulled his suit's jacket off of him and put it onto her, guiding her out, "My dad will deal with this." he promised.

Emma rolled her eyes but let him pull her into his arms as he walked her to the car to go to the Police Station.


	2. Need To Keep My Eye On You

"So...you kissed the guy who broke into your house to threaten you?" Emma's best friend, Manny, bluntly asked her.

Emma and Manny both lounged out on beach chairs in Peter's dads back yard. The yard was huge, and there was a pool and hot tub too if you'd rather. He had his own mini bar too with his own maids and gardeners.

Emma wore a red bikini and looked to Manny, "I had a gun held right against me Manny... I wasn't thinking and he kissed **me"**

Manny was Emma's complete opposite, but both were very beautiful young girls. Emma was tall like a model and Manny was petite and Emma wore suggesting but also conservative clothes where Manny mostly just dressed to impress..the boys that is. Manny was wild, where it took Emma a bit to get loose. Yet, they both balanced another out.

"But you enjoyed it." smirked Manny, adjusting the sunglasses on her head, "I can tell, you just explained the kiss with a daze look in your eyes."

Emma's mouth fell, "I did not!"

"Did too."

Emma rolled her eyes. Her and Manny had known another since kids. Somtimes, they still had childish rants.

"Also, you just told me what he looked like and everything but, you didn't tell Peter or the cops that you knew what he looked like?" Manny challenged Emma and Emma's face fell.

Crap.

"Ok!" Emma exclaimed and admitted, "I may of liked the kiss.." she cringed. "That is so wrong, isn't it?"

Manny pulled the sunglasses from her head down and put them on, "Bad boys are always hard to resist. Didn't take them as _your _type though. More mine."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, yup, Manny liked her bad boys since highschool but honestly, Emma would even think _Manny_ would call Jay a bit more than a _bad boy_..

His stare was so intimidating but also so intoxicating. .

"I wonder if you'll see him again." Manny said.

Emma snickered, running fingers through her hair, "I don't think I want another encounter." she taunted.

They decided to go for lunch, and Emma changed into a nice small summer dress that was white and tight until her waist, and then flowed around her butt, stopping just above at her thighs. She put her hair down and let it naturally flow and she and Manny went to their favorite diner

Manny had put on a red tank top that showed off her firm flat stomach and belly button piercing, she had jeans on the hugged her curves.

The two walked side by side, giggling until they walked into The Dot, and totally missed the orange civic parked across the street, with someone in it watching them.

When they sat down, Manny chewed the side of her cheek trying to find something she liked on the menu, "I'm gonna cheat my diet and go with pizza." she smiled evilly.

Emma laughed and went to look through _her _menu for it to be taken out of her hands swiftly and she gazed up to then swallow hard, her big brown eyes looking like a deer in the headlights.

Manny noticed this too and gazed up at the **gorgeous creature **before them. He had eyes for just Emma though and Emma seemed to have eyes for only him too. Manny opened her mouth but was speechless.

This must be Jay.

Manny looked behind him where a very deliciously buff guy stood. Lucas. Damn, he was hot.

Emma looked fearfully around, before back up at Jay who held his eyes on her, "You should _leave_." she told him but he ended up sitting down and made her move, sliding down the booth slowly and she narrowed her eyes, watching him look at the menu now as the waitress came.

Manny slowly pieced it all together when she caught Emma give her a look and glare directly at Jay. She tensed... oh god it was the guy! **The **guy! damn... Emma was right, he was hot.

Jay's friend grabbed a chair from a table near and brought it to the end of their booth, sitting down on it backwards and leaned forward on it. His eyes slowly cornered to Manny, connecting eyes and she quickly bit her lip and looked back at Emma. Were they in some kind of trouble?

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked them after taking out her notepad.

"She's gonna have pizza." Jay said firmly, glancing at Emma's friend since he had over heard her say it and smirked at her delighted sort of glance at him since he ordered for her.

Emma shot Manny a bitter look. She was looking at Jay like he was some g_entlemen_ or something.

"Get me one too." Lucas spoke up, lifting a finger and then turned to Manny, "Unless you wanna share?"

"I don't share." Manny teased

Lucas tightened his jaw as he noticed himself actually smile. She was cute. Sexy even. But they were here for business..

"I'll have the cheeseburger." Jay told the waitress and turned his head to the blonde on his right, "What about you, _**Em**_?" he used her nickname and she felt so connected to him again as he pierced his eyes through hers.

She snapped out of it, shaking her head at the waitres, "not hungry." she mumbled and looked away.

The waitress went to go but as Jay hardened his look on Emma, he called back to her, "She'll have some fries."

The waitress turned,glancing at Emma from Jay but shrugged and nodded, walking to the back.

"Manny, lets go." Emma told her, going to stand but Jay grabbed her arm and sat her back down beside him

"No, stay." he taunted.

Manny **had **stood up to leave but then slowly sat back down when she saw that, then eyed Jay... she was beginning to see the danger in him. She looked to the right, and saw Lucas eyeing her down, watching her closely. It made her blush a bit but also worry. These guys were no joke..

"So, did you tell _Poin Dexter_ my message?" Jay asked Emma, leaning back and put an arm on their booth.

Emma cornered her eyes at him as she stayed still, sitting up at the table, "Yes. He knows, he gets it**, it's over**."

He chuckled, looking down and playing with a fork on the table, "No_ baby,_" he taunted, glancing at her as she tensed up, "It's not over, it's _just_ the beginning." the end of his mouth twitched upwards.

Emma scowled, wanting to just slap him and opened her mouth, and he looked like he was dying to hear what she was about to say but then the waitress came out, laying down the food.

Jay looked disappointed he couldn't hear Emma's new act of bravery, but happily picked up his burger and bit into it and swallowed it as Emma shifted away from him, disgusted by the meat.

Jay glanced at her to take another bite and calmly noted, "Oh that's right, you're vegetarian.."

Emma tilted her head.. wh-how..how did he know everything?!

"How do you know that?"

He smirked before biting into it again. "Cause I know lots about you. I have to know everything about Peter and his surroundings." he told Emma.

Emma spat back, "I'm a **person**, not a surrounding.. so how about you get your nose _out_ of my life?" she gasped a bit when he turned toward her, and he looked a bit ticked off

"As soon as your boyfriend gets his out of** mine**." he hissed.

Emma searched his eyes, she had no idea what she was searching for. How could Jay look the way he did, and have these beautiful hypnotizing eyes, and yet, be a bad guy? She swore when she looked in his eyes, she saw a good guy

"What kind of criminal a_re you,_ Jay?" Manny had to bluntly ask when he finished his burger.

Jay chuckled, looking to Emma, "Your friend is as brave as you." he sent Manny a darker look, "almost."

Manny shut up and jumped when Lucas leaned over by her and took one of her pizza's. She glared, but let him, then noticed something in his pocket. . a gun. Oh god! Her eyes shot up to notice Jay had already noticed she saw it too.

oh shit.

Manny looked to Emma, showing the slight fear she had and grabbed her purse, "yea, I think it's time to go.."

Emma looked at Jay, noticing him not standing up and she needed him to without causing a scene because he blocked her from getting out.

"We'll give you a ride home." Jay didn't insist, it's like he was telling her.

Lucas smirked, watching Manny stand and frown deeply.

Manny glanced back to Jay, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not very comfortable letting you guys know where I live."

"too late." muttered Jay, whipping his hands now with the napkin and done.

Manny's mouth dropped... what'd that mean? That he already knew? She looked back at Lucas who looked up seriously at her, letting her know Jay wasn't fooling her. He stood up too, ready to go.

Emma felt horrible for doing this to Manny, Jay had even said before he needed to watch Peter and his surroundings.. he was following _her_

"you're watching.." Emma said somewhat, devastatingly, and he glanced at her longingly before standing up and waited for her to get out of the booth but now she didn't want to.

Jay leaned on the booth where she sat and whispered hauntingly, "Need to keep my eye on you, _Em_."

"Stop calling me that." Emma said, finally glaring up at him and showed the fire she had in her eyes too.

It made him grin, and it was a beautiful grin but on such an evil face. She got up and walked around him for him to grab her arm.

She sucked in a breath, wishing she didn't feel the fire works when he touched her and he pulled her right up infront of him and she bit down the fear as they glared into anothers eyes.

"Everything alright here?" the waitress asked, coming over.

Jay kept his eyes on Emma, who darted them between him and the waitress and he reached into his pocket.

Emma's heart sped up, wishing and_ hoping _he was NOT taking his gun out.

He had a $50 bill, and passed it to the waitress, "We're leaving." he told the waitress and glanced at Lucas who nodded slightly and grabbed Manny's arm lightly to guide her. He opened the door for her to leave.

Jay and Emma were about to follow, as Emma watched the waitress ever so happy about the nice tip she got.

$50 for a $20 bill? Something told Emma that Jay didn't care about how much money he wasted...and there was probably more where that came from. So what was he? Thief? Bank robber? Fraud? killer?

He _could_ be a hit man for how well he handled these things.

"come on" Jay muttered and pulled her out.


	3. Jay Meets The Family

The guys sat in the front of the orange civic, Manny and Emma in the back looking like pouty kids who weren't getting their way.

Lucas turned on the radio as Jay pulled out, and Emma watched him in the rear view mirror drive with such ease.

"What music you like, girls?" Lucas taunted, glancing at them over his shoulder, but when they didn't answer he shrugged his shoulder and blasted the tune on the stereo very loudly, and it vibrated through the girls' viens. Nine inch nails, closer, was playing..

_**Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god**_

Jay's car turned down the exact same roads it was suppose to, with no direction from Manny. Manny saw Lucas in the mirror out the car, eyeing her back just as closely and her heart stopped, feeling her body tense.

_**You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect**_

Jay caught Emma's eye as he glanced at the rearview, and held his gaze with hers, tightening his hands around his steering wheel.

Emma felt her breath unsteady, and she finally looked away, seeing he wasn't going to stop staring her down.. _somebody_ needed to keep their eyes on the road.

He drove into Manny's driveway smoothly, and her house wasn't luxurious or anything unlike Peter or Emma's, or Emma's parents', it was kinda average..

Lucas even looked impressed, smirking over his shoulder to Manny, "Not a rich girl, but you like to play with them? I like your style."

Manny scowled at him. She may not be rich but she was content, and Emma had been her bestfriend since birth.. she wasn't like any other rich girl you've met.

"Walk your girlfriend to the door, Luke." taunted Jay, sharing a look with Lucas and Lucas chuckled getting out with Manny.

Jay could obviously sense the sexual tension with Lucas when he looked at Manny.. but Manny seemed to overwhelmed to take this in. Which was unusual. But if sh and Lucas met on different standards, like in a bar, then she probably would of made a move already.

When Emma and Jay were alone in the car, he muttered, "Come up here."

Emma stopped breathing and had a slight look of discomfort but then nodded and pushed the door open, walking around the front of the car to get to the passanger.

Jay tilted his head, watching her, his eyes smoothing up her body, remembering each detail. She wore such a very short dress, white by the way (probably to highlight her angelic side), and as short as it was she could make it look..respectable.

How is that?

But Jay could insist, as he smirked when she caught him watching her, that her eyes suggested that she wasn't **so** angelic.

She got in and buckled up, and they noticed Lucas coming back from the door, smiling widely and noticed Emma in the front so took the back.

As he got in and slid to the middle so he could lean forward, he said to Emma, "Your friends a f_ox_." he breathed and put his hand on Emma's shoulder for it to be taken off as quickly as Emma got uncomfortable when he did, "AH MAN!"

Jay had grabbed Lucas' hand off Emma, and grabbed Lucas' wrist, almost crushingly and let go when Lucas got the point and put his hands back on the wheel, pulling out of the driveway as Lucas hissed and rubbed his sore wrist.

Emma couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach, feeling somewhat..protected by Jay. Those butterflies then turned to bees, stinging her painfully for thinking this way about **Jay.**

As they drove, the front seat Emma was in had it's window down, and she had hoped he was driving her home... her _real _home, where her parents live, because he seemed to be going down the same very long country road that led her to it.

About 10 minutes in, she inhaled the air.. missing the way it smelled and she gazed at the large field they were passing.. she could see her house from here about 10 yards away, a big white one with a red barn behind it.

He _was_ taking her home

That seemed to alert her that Jay must of been watching them for a while, cause she hadn't been home for weeks.. and as happy as she was to see her parents, she **didn't **want them seeing Jay.

Emma gasped softly, feeling the ends of her dress from the wind flow it up little, and Jay glanced over and she caught his eye, freezing a little shyly as her hands folded the dress completely down. He smirked, and looked back at the road.

She blushed and saw the window button by her side on the door and pushed it, shutting it closed and she shot Jay a glare, like silently telling him there would be _no more _of that.

He seemed to silently chuckle, hearing the window go up and he could even just **feel **her burning holes into him without even looking at her.

They pulled into the large driveway and Emma's parents' old friend and also maid already came over to greet them.

Emma darted her head to look at Lucas in the back when she heard him pull his gun out and take the safety off

"hide it, Lucas." Jay told him and he frowned, but did so and eyed the maid who peeked into the window on Emma's side and smiled wide.

"Emma! You brought friends!" she said. She was an older lady, maybe around her late 50's, streaks in her black curly short hair and just a slightly thick italian lady.

Emma smiled sweetly but her eyes worried for dear old Betty.. Betty raised her more than her own mother did.

"Hi Bets." Emma greeted and got out when she took Jay's lead.

Bets was an old family nickname for her. When she was off duty, Betty would teach Emma how to play cards, and she loved to play poker and she even stole loads of it in games with Emma's father..who then came up with 'bets' for her.

"Stay in the car." Jay muttered to Lucas, watching Emma get out and hug Betty and Betty started to lead them inside.

Betty turned to look at Jay as she walked and eyed him curiously, never seeing him before, but he was a nice looking young man.

Emma noticed Bettys curiosity of Jay when she looked over her shoulder, and she noticed Jay notice it too.

"I'm Jayson." Jay told her when they stopped at the front door and Betty opened it for them.

She smiled a bit to his manners, that clearly Emma was shocked about, and he seemed to put on this big fake grin.

"Betty." nodded the maid, shaking his hand when he offered it and then they stepped inside.

Emma's parents were in the backyard, so they walked through the house and Jay walked behind Emma, just to watch her carefully but he had to admit he was impressed as he gazed around the large mansion, tall walls, white walls everywhere and a spiral staircase with red carpet on it...the complete fucking rich house with it's corny rich taste.

Classic.

The backyard was nice though as they stepped out the screen door, there seemed to be a farm about 20 feet into the yard, and some horses were out there.

"Ah, Emma." came her fathers voice and they turned from the door and saw Archie, a redhead tall older man, sitting with his petite blonde wife.. who had the same eyes as Emma. Jay knew right away that this was Mommy and Daddy.

Her parents eyed Jay as Emma coughed slightly but smiled, "Hi Dad, Mom." they sat at a rounded patio table.

Jay pulled a chair out, motioning for Emma to sit..he wanted to stay.

Snake eyed Jay, and Jay read people easily, he knew Snake was trying to figure Jay out and the first thing that was on his mind was probably 'whose this other guy? Wheres Peter? this guy doesn't look rich.. where are his golf sweaters to be wrapped around his shoulders!?'

Jay hid his smirk and sat down next to Emma

"Wheres Peter?" her mother, Christine, seemed to bluntly just ask. This is where Emma probably got her mouth from.

"You know him." Jay joked, answering before Emma could and he looked to Snake, "probably at the old Stone company, barking orders and taking action." he said it with that big fake grin again and Snake seemed to nod and laugh.. guess Jay didn't look like a threat anymore now that he knew Peter was still around.

Jay guessed Emma's parents wanted Emma to one day marry the guy... also, a classic move for rich parents, always wanting their daughters to stay rich and find another rich man to support her.

But could he _truly_ give her what she _needed_?

"Isn't he doing excellent?" Spike asked Jay, clearly not threatened anymore either by him since they didn't seem to understand Jay's take on what Peter was doing was sarcastic and bitter..

Emma shifted nervously and finally introduced, "Mom, this is-"

"Jayson." he leaned forward, shaking Spike's hang so delicately and Spike even seemed to blush.

Emma resisted rolling her eyes. Jay put on **quite **the show.

"what do you do Jayson?" Snake asked curiously, eyeing the man. He looked slightly older than Emma. . but not too much.. but Jay's blue jeans and normal grey t-shirt with a backwards hat on his head screamed 'average man'.

This guy isn't someone Snake would want his daughter with... but he knew Emma was smarter than that.

Right?

"I.." Jay seemed to think about, "am working for my father." was all he said.

"nothing wrong with that." Snake informs, "I did too once upon a time, look where it got me." he grinned, eyeing around his mansion.

Jay chuckled, shaking his head and Emma knew only him and her were in on the joke

"Oh you must stay for dinner." begged Spike

"No-"

"ofcourse we will." Jay said, shooting Emma a look, then smirked to her parents, "she went on all day how she missed you two."

Emma couldn't believe how much her parents were falling for it. They were just eating out of Jay's palm. When her parents went inside to go get ready for dinner, which Jay had no idea people had to get ready for, he took the time to walk back out to his car.

Lucas was taking a nap in the backseat until he heard Jay lean on the window in the back by his legs and he sat up and caught Jays keys when he tossed them to him.

"I'm going to stick around a bit, learn more about Pete's girlfriend and her..brady bunch." Jay mocked, and gazed back at the large house. His fake mannered attitude seemed to of washed away.

"Yea. Sure.." snorted Lucas but chuckled, "Want me to find out about her old exs too?"

Jay shot him a deathly look and Lucas just raised his eyebrow at him.. he could tell Jay and this girl had some tension between them.

"Get lost. Come back around 8." Jay ordered and leaned off the car.

"Will do boss." joked Lucas but nodded.. he did take orders from him. He pulled out of the driveway once he climbed to the drivers seat and then he drove away

((((**)))

Jay had walked back into the house, and Emma was not in site, which made him storm around into the dining room where maids and butlers were preparing the meal

_where the hell was she?_

He heard the horses outside the back door getting rattled up, and slowly went back out into the yard and eyed the barn as he walked to it.

Took him about 3 minutes and when he went into the stable, he noticed more animals in the little cells of the barn. He glanced at the sheep, and then a pig, and then his eyes ran down the isle to Emma, standing at the end, petting an all pure white horse with a small grey mark on his forehead that looked like the moon.

Emma was almost, hugging it, in a way. The way she leaned on it's large head but pet it softly and gazed down at it like it was her most prized possession. The horse seemed to be heaven too. Guess Jay would be too if a girl like that acted like he was some sort of special. Jay walked closer, and she finally noticed him, taking a deep breath like she was annoyed and leaned off the horse, to just pet it now with her hands.

Jay smirked as he leaned back on the wooden wall just behind her and watched her reach for something and put her hands out for the horse to eat out of her hand as she held a carrot.

Jay glanced up, noticing a sun roof... of fucking course the rich people gave their BARN animals a sun roof. He glanced back at Emma to see the sun blaring off of her, making her glow and hair shine.

Jesus, this girl was the definition of a golden girl.

"Dinner!" a man's voice was heard from a far, probably standing outside the barn but not wanting to disturb them.

Emma huffed and let the carrot go for her horse, and Jay leaned off the wall as she led him out and back to the house. Before they went in though, Emma yelped and gasped when Jay grabbed her waist..and he grabbed it the way he did the first night she met him, when he pushed her body around and into his as they faced another closely but this time he didn't kiss her, but their faces stood awfully close.

She breathed unsteadily and he heard it, looking down at her with an unreadable look. His lips finally spoke, and she watched them move apart as he did, "you can fake being happy with your boyfriend everywhere you go, but you can't put a smile on your face when I bring you to your parents'?"

She madly went to struggle but he was **so **strong. She sighed and surrendered into his hold, "maybe I don't _like _being around you." she told him obvious like.

He couldn't help but smirk though, "**or,** you don't want to smile cause you're afraid you **do** like it."

Emma's mouth gaped, not believing he just said that to her! "You have a lot of nerve." she snapped at him, "And if you _ever _do anything to my parents-"

"you gonna glare me to death?" Jay teased, leaning in more tauntingly and taunted it did, when his lips were even closer to hers

Emma felt his arm around her waist, the hand that held her hip, it's thumb started to circle in small motions on her curve and it felt..so good. .

Even he felt her melt a bit more into his arms when he did that, and he slowly leaned her against the back door and she breathed in slowly, looking up at him fearfully as he hungrily looked down at her.

He pushed his lips slowly into hers and she moaned into the kiss that quickly turned passionate when she did that. He wanted to hear that moan _one more time_ as he brought his hand up to cup the side of her face as he held her and they pushed their tongues together and he then focused on just her lips and she moaned again, letting her hands rest on his chest and slowly move up around his neck and her little fingers played with the ends of his hair.

"Emma! Jayson!" came Christines voice.

Jay didn't let go, or move, but they did stop (breathlessly) and the two stared back at another with that _connection_ flying through them until he coughed slightly, and stepped back. Emma quickly tried to recover and turned, opening the door and running into the house faster than she wanted to, but her heart was scaring the hell out of her, pounding away and not letting her take a second to breath.

Dinner was okay, Jay fed her parents the same bullshit and kept talking about business' or about money, laws.. Jay seemed to know much about the laws yet he liked to break them. Dinner was finally over, and Lucas was parked back outfront of the house.

It was dark now, and Emma hugged her father tightly, "Come round more." Snake begged her.

Emma smiled sadly and she walked back to Jay who nodded actually genuinely to her parents before they walked back to his car. Jay decided to sit in the back with her too, he seemed exhausted and she watched him lean back beside her as Lucas pulled out and drived them through the night to go back home...wherever home was..was Emma ever going back to** her** place?

It was dark going down the country road, no lights except for the cars highbeams so Lucas had to focus while driving. Emma shifted a bit, sitting shoulder to shoulder with Jay was making her nervous..she was also pretty chilly, not having a coat for the night weather now.

At the corner of her eyes, she watched Jay take his hat off and slide his fingers through his hair. She remembered how soft it was and wished to do the same, but then cursed silently at herself, staring forward. As Jay put his hat back on, he looked back at Emma and pierced his lips together tightly as he reached to the front and pulled back his coat.

Emma eyed the coat in his hands and he slowly put it on her, **slowly**, and his hand seemed to sneak under it and she felt his warm fingertips on her slightly cold knee. Tingles shot through her and she stiffened, but melted when his hand moved up her thigh.

No...he wasn't going to..

Emma sat up a bit, taking a quick breath in, glancing at Lucas in the front..and then let it go, exhaling as she felt Jays fingers slide between her legs.

It was dark in the car, Lucas wouldn't see a thing..but she did she want to? With Jay? Her _kidnapper_ of today?...**Hell yes.**

Her eyes fluttered and his eyes stared down at her, rubbing her clit and she tried to bit her lower lip from moaning out, but Jay wanted to hear **that **moan again. She felt tight inside, which made Jay believe her little boy toy wasn't **enough** for her, but it made him twitch in his pants. He'd love to just throw her down, fuck her in the backseat right now and show her how a real cock could feel but he couldn't...damn Lucas.

Jay was allowed to lean over her a bit, working his fingers into her more and she gasped shakingly, her thighs trembling at his talented long fingers but he went to push three into her and just as he thought, it seemed too much for her as she whimpered and arched her body ..._**damn**_**, **Pete **must **be tiny.

As much as it stretched Emma a little, it also felt good, and she bit as hard as she could on her lower lip until Jay leaned down, taking that lip in between his and sucked on it, twisting his three fingers inside of her so she'd get use to it and she moaned into his mouth, not being able to keep quiet and pulled away to cry out a little and shut her eyes tight but he kissed her again and she tried to keep up. Her legs were shaking, and Jay's hand throbbed into her and she arched her pussy into his hand.

Her brown eyes looked up at him, begging him to make her come... Peter's never made her feel like this and she felt she was going to scream when she did.

His eyes were so fixated on hers in a dangerous but sexy way and noticed she could see him more, they must of not been on the country dark road anymore and the dim light of street lights shined on his face in certain places, highlighting his greatest features.

He moved her hair off her shoulder on the side he sat on and leaned down, kissing and sucking on her neck.

"w-wait.." Emma breathlessly begged, gazing up at Lucas up front and not wanting to do **this **with him here.

Jay chuckled into her neck, sending a sweet vibration but she got worked up, trying to stop his hand and push it away but it felt so good and she threw her head back, arching her hips down on his hand twice more before letting the sexiest little squeel out as she came and he pushed his thumb on her clit to rub as his fingers pushed once more into her pulsing walls and he bit playfully down her neck as she leaned back on the seat, letting the strong orgasm wash through her and Jay's hand slid over her breasts, gripping it a bit and her chest raised up and down, panting.

Lucas glanced in the rearview, seeing the scene of Jay seducing Emma and making the girl tremble and even **he **twitched in his pants at her orgasmic squeel, and he smirked looking back onto the road.

Jay pulled his fingers out, but eased her by slowly rubbing until she caught her breath and moaned, stopping his hand with hers on his wrist, gesturing that she was done, well.. you know. She breathed shakingly, their eyes locking on anothers and he kissed her, his eyes stayed open this time to watch her, with such delight on her face when kissing him. He shut his eyes tight and kissed her harder.

Lucas pulled into her driveway and said sing song like, "We're _herreeee."_

Emma pulled away from the passionate kiss, blushing and red as ever. Lucas clearly knew and she even shoved Jay off of her when he chuckled, thinking that it was _funny_ that Lucas heard. Jay tried to grab her but she beat him to the door and got out before he could catch her and slammed the door, storming and walking quickly into Peter's house.

Jay rubbed his chin, smirking and looking at the door she vanished in and Lucas pulled the car out.

"Another girl you can add to Lexys cheat list." joked Lucas.

Jay snickered a bit, but all he could think of was Emma and could still hear her moans throughout his mind.

Ah, right..Lexy. . his girlfriend. Jay didn't really answer to **anybody**, but Alex liked to think he had to to her. He took a deep breath and looked back to where Emma once sat. Lexy was nothing compared to this one


	4. Dinner With The Stones

**Reviewer allie- I know! It's really sad they didn't explore it. I think they thought everyone was such big Semma fans that maybe they didn't know if Jemma would go far. Then, they couldn't really go on with it after they did get good reviews about Jemma, but they had already made Jay give Emma a friggen disease right? so what could they do! *sad face***

"Emma? You awake?" whispered Peter the next morning

Thankfully, he was passed out when she got home and just crawled into bed as well to sleep but no, **no** she did not even get hours worth of sleep, if he wanted to really know.

Emma was still in her dress from last night and snuggled into his bed covers, "Yea, but I don't feel good Peter." she stayed turned from him.

He frowned, wanting to hold her and did so.. I mean, that wouldn't hurt right?

Emma shifted uncomfortably in his hold. He was so...scrawny, it was hard to relax in his arms. "Peter, I really feel like I'm going to puke." she lied... well, half, she could make herself if she wanted to.. if TRULY repulsed.

"Ok." he whispered, a little taken back but understood and got up, "I'm going to work today, you want me to call Manny to come take care of you?"

Emma shut her eyes. Dammit, Manny. She owed her a huge sorry.

She nodded and he replied, "Ok. I'll call you later, see how you are." with that, he walked out.

For being sick, Emma took a long steaming shower (with the window closed this time) and then got out, blow drying her hair and putting it into a high messy bun.

Manny came over and the two sat at Peter's pool today, not as big as his dad's house but enough, and the two tanned as they laid back on towels.

"So... I think I owe you a huge apology." Manny admitted, laying on her back with Emma and turned her head to look.

Emma had her sunglasses on, but her eyes widened, "You!?" she exclaimed, sitting up, "I need to say sorry for bringing **you** into that mess."

"I did it, I insisted they weren't as real as you said they were." Manny sat up too and shook her head, "they had guns Emma, they're the real deal. Lucas looked at me like I was some little deer he was hunting and Jay has this icy look in his eyes."

Emma nodded, but couldn't help but admit to herself Jay didn't **always **have icy eyes.

Manny sighed, "I mean,.. the only thing I **wasn't **wrong about is how hot they were but it doesn't change how _demented _they are." she said with fear in her eyes.

Emma giggled a little and Manny gave her a look, but soon giggled a little herself.

"They were scary Emma." Manny confessed.

Emma went serious and nodded to then lay back on her towel and Manny eyed her. She was acting funny.

"So what happened when they dropped me off?" Manny asked.

Emma ran fingers through her hair, "Jay drove to my parents, I think he was trying to show me that he _really does_ watch everything. It was like a threat. I know I should tell Peter but.."

"But what?" Manny couldn't help but wonder. If she and her boyfriend were in danger, she'd tell him stat! But... did Emma maybe not feel in danger?

Emma kept her lips shut and tried to close her eyes to feel the sun on her body and couldn't help but remember the tingles Jay left on it before.. she lost her breath just thinking about it and bit her lip while remembering

"Emma Nelson!" Manny yelled and Emma jumped.

"What!?" Emma snapped back, sitting up

"Since when are bad boys even your _type_?" Manny asked, laughing a little but giving Emma a shocked look

Emmas mouth fell, "What?!"

Manny pointed at her accusingly, "I just saw you go into dream land! And we're in the middle of a conversation about _criminals_. About Jay!"

"So!? I just spaced out." Emma denied it.

Manny looked at her like she didn't believe it. "Do you have the hots for him?" I mean, she wouldn't blame her if she did but it was a messed up situation even if the guy **was **a babe.

"I think it goes a little more than that." Emma fearfully admitted.

Manny's mouth hung open, darting her eyes around Emma's flushed face, "You like him."

"It's more to that.. theres something about him." Emma looked down ashamed, and shook her head as she ran her shakey fingers through her long blonde hair.

Manny eyed Emma harder, and leaned in closer, "did.._something _happen?"

Leave it to Manny to sense sexual tension and see it glowing off of someone the next day. Emma leaned in, whispering in her ear and Manny shot back, laughing and covering her mouth.

"WHAT!?" Manny blushed herself, which took a lot for Manny Santos, "In the back of his car with Lucas _right _up front?" she couldn't believe it, "Emma, this is so unlike you!"

Emma nodded, agreeing, but her stomach had those butterflies in it again.

"What about Peter?" Manny asked more seriously. Emma wasn't the cheating type.

"I'm not going to run off with some low life gangster or _whatever_ he is." Emma bittered about Jay, laying back down but seemed to huff, wishing she knew what he did for his criminal living. It was really bugging her.

She couldn't help but wonder if it were different and she just met Jay normally at a bar or something..

"Well, be careful." Manny sang playfully and lied down next to her.

Silence.

"So was it good?" Manny asked and Emma laughed and blushed again, nodding.

**Really **good

"Emma!'' they heard and looked to the back door to Peter. He wore sunglasses too and came over, "Looks like your feeling better."

Emma nervously smiled and nodded, "Ya."

"good, we can go out with my parents tonight for dinner then."

Emma's shoulders dropped but then nodded again, "Sure, Pete." her and Manny's eyes both widened.

Did she REALLY just call Peter, Pete?

He even frowned and she quickly corrected herself, '"Rrr. Peter!" she happily and uncomfortably laughed.

Manny really laughed. What? That was funny!

Emma plastered a fake smile to Peter, hoping he'd forgive her and forget about it. He hated being called Pete, he said back highschool, bullies would call him that.

He seemed to nod and go back inside and Emma gave Manny an embarrassed 'i just did that' look and they giggled wildly.

Emma tried to remember why she was even with Peter...

_'Your parents like him. He's good looking, and wealthy. Promising future' Emma paused at her thoughts, 'But Do *I* like him? And hes not that attractive really, no knee weak grins, killer smirk- oh my god I need to stop this.'__**  
**_

_((((((***))))) _

"So, how was your trip to D.C dad?" Peter asked his father later that night over dinner.

They sat in a fancy restaurant with candles lit up and only the superior of people sat around. The waiters all had white napkins around their arms, it was that type of place.

Emma was spacing out as they talked, and Peter's mother seemed to do the same thing.

The blonde wore a nice fitting white blazer and a black mini tight skirt with a dark blue tank top under the blazer. Since going to a nice place like this, Emma put on one her sparkliest diamond necklaces that framed her neck beautifully. Her hair was pushed to the side in her regular side buns that curled a bit.

"Oh you know son, trying to do the same stuff there we do here." winked Mr stone

Peter who nodded happily. "Yeah but atleast DC isn't bad like the streets of Toronto can be." Peter pointed out

"Don't I know it." Mr Stone snickered, then leaned over the table and caught Emma's attention as he did so, "I have a new idea for us to go to the chief with"

"New idea?" Emma repeated, in shock that he would think of one just days after she was ..attacked.

She told them the message from Jay, so why wasn't Mr Stone listening?"

Peter leaned in, just as interested as they both ignored Emma, and Mr Stone went on, "I'm thinking we should put metal detectors in all the schools, even the catholic and colleges." he leaned back, raising an eyebrow to see how Peter would like that.

Peter slowly grinned, but Emma tilted her head, "Don't you think that's kind of..going through peoples privacy?" she asked.

She understood that yes, maybe that was a good idea for the highschools but..colleges?

"Safety is always number one for our childrens schools, Emily." Mr Stone said

Peter went to agree, "Da-"

"Yea I know." Emma cut Peter off and sounded a bit annoyed, "It's just, there aren't any children in college, those are adults."

"Young and still naive adults." he shot back.

Emma glared at Peter's father, "Still adults who probably wouldn't want another person going through their things.. there's enough stress of the college students-"

"exactly! Which leads to school shootings." reminded Mr Stone.

Emma shot back, "They have 10 times the counselors in school now for people who need to talk about stuff like that and they also have cameras around the campus! When will it be enough for you?"

"when I see all the scum put away." Mr Stone snapped.

Emma opened her mouth but shut it and scoffed, "I've seen plenty of cons and pros to that sort of thing at a college. A girl got attacked by a security man because the detector kept buzzing even though she had _nothing _on her." she point her finger up, "another time a boy had a pocket knife, a pocket knife! Yes, silly to bring to school, but he was a good person and it was just attached to his key chain and you know what the cops did? Sent a **good man** to jail for 3 years. . what is that!?" Emma exclaimed.

She tried to catch her breath, seeing herself getting worked up.

Mr Stone seemed to look like he has had enough as well and even his wife looked between them, a shocked look upon her face.

Peter passed him father a 'sorry' look and Emma wanted to slap him.

"Why don't you leave the work to clean up criminals for the police?" Emma snapped at them and even glared at Peter, "Instead of trying to be **batman**." her eyes cornered at Mr Stone.

"You're making something out of nothing, " he told her.

"You've done enough for a man whose not part of a police force!" Emma tried to explain again "also, what happened to trying to keep me safe and not start any new projects?" She went back to peter.

He looked down guilty. She couldn't believe he didn't care that she had a gun pointed at her and guys break into their home, and that they could easily do it again. They were not taking the message seriously.

She snapped back at Mr Stone, "You guys have pissed off a lot of people."

"They're not people, they're scum on the streets, or just people who don''t care for other peoples well being. Even the homeless have some bad apples that I'd like to put away for good."

"Says the man who runs his own charity **for the** **need**y." Emma was drowning in rage and snickered, "So hypocritical. Seems you just do it to look good, like it's for you and not for them."

"Emma, that's enough!" Peter finally yelled at her and some people in the restaurant looked over.

His mother even jumped and Emma wasted no time to grab her purse, "Yea, it is." she darted out and Peter scoffed, shutting his eyes and ran after her.

Emma went out the restaurant doors, heels clicking away madly and there was valet parking and thankfully she had her own car here and had met Peter or she'd be walking home.

She had her own bmw 650, and it was white and ever so shiney. But the young valet who was there before, wasn't who was there now and stood at her car with her keys, it was Jay, and he smirked, leaning on her car like he'd been waiting for her and knew she'd want to go.

Emma had no idea how he knew but as the night air blew through her hair, she turned her head to see Peter come out of the door, yelling after her.

She turned back to see Jay lean off the car, open her passanger door and went to her drivers door.

"Emma!" Peter exclaimed as she ran down the stairs he stopped on, and she ran into her car, but on the passanger side.

Who the hell was she with?

Peter connected eyes with Jay who just smirked at him before getting in the car, and then, it sped off.

(((((**)))

Jay sped as he drove her car, smirking until he finally spoke, "I might have to steal this car out from under you." he was joking, but liked how smooth the ride was, and how fast it could go

Emma glared at him and just muttered, knowing he knew where it was, "take me to my old apartment."

He nodded, eyes hard on the road but glanced at her. She seemed to still be in a mood.

When they neared, Emma finally relaxed and noticed, "How'd you know I'd come out of that restaurant alone?"

He didn't answer.

Emma thought about dinner, she didn't see Jay anywhere in site...she'd know if she did.

Jay finally answered, "We tabbed Peter's Dad phone."

Emma's mouth dropped, looking at him, people can really do that?! Oh my god... so.. he heard the whole dinner.

"You didn't..." Emma drifted slowly, holding her purse with her phone inside tighter. Oh my god...her and Manny spoke about Jay the other day, if he also tabbed her phones, he would of heard their conversation about him. Her heart pounded nervously.

Jay knew she was asking if he did it to hers and answered honestly, "No."

Emma took a deep breath, muttering, "Thank god."

"To be honest.." Jay eyed her, "I won't need to if you break up with Peter.." he drifted off, and had a blank look in his eyes.

Emma turned her head to give him a wierd look. Who said they broke up?

"There would be no use for you." he explained.

Emma felt a bit punched in the chest by that. Wow, what a sweet talking JERK.

He pulled into her apartment building and she madly put her hand out and he gave a 'what' look.

"my keys." she snapped and he smirked, going to give them to her and yanked it back when she tried to grab it.

He grabbed her wrist, "gimme never gets." he taunted.

"Funny, you seem to think that way though." she snapped back, "How about I get this over with and just run inside, get my building security to come out and arrest you... bam, it's all over. Mr Stone will catch you anyways and he won't stop trying to piss you and your little friends off"

He looked taken back, then impressed, "Oh, _cute_, you really think you can scare me." he leaned closer and she did find herself fearfully move back away from him a little and he grinned knowingly, "_exactly_."

"Ofcourse **you** have the upper hand right now." Emma snapped, "you're the one with the gun." she glanced at it, sitting on the side of his jeans.

"Am I pointing it at you?" he challenged and then rubbed his jaw while grinning, "and the only thing I do with _any_ hand is..well," he glanced down at her thighs.. remembering the other night and smirked a bit

**SLaaAP**

Emma's eyes widened, not believing either that she just did that. It's been a long week.

Jay rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him and snickered, but Emma knew he wasn't doing it cause it made him laugh but rather amuse him.. and she had **no idea **what he could do to her for doing that.

He then itched his chin and narrowed his eyes back at her and she'd never seen such a threatening glare

"Get out..of the car." he said very slowly and sternly, nothing but a serious look in his eyes and Emma gulped but did so and he also got out of the car.

He had made her walk into her apartment, and she buzzed herself in with her phone and then pouted a bit when Jay grabbed it from her and put it in his pocket . OH god, she did piss him off...oh god, was he going to kill her!?

"Good evening Miss Nelson." the over weighted security man greeted as they stepped into the elevator.

Jay stood next to Emma as the doors closed and couldn't help but laugh, picturing _that guy_ arresting him. Emma glared, knowing what he was laughing at.

They got to her floor and she walked down the apartment halls towards her place as he looked around, impressed, even though it wasn't much, but still shocking for a rich girl to be living in.

Emma knew what he was thinking as she turned her head when she unlocked her door and found him looking around.

"My parents and boyfriend are rich, that doesn't mean I am too or have their money." she taunted, raising an eyebrow and he did the same back at her.

..that's true but..

"Most girls ask their daddy's to support them though." Jay followed her inside. Looked cozy. A cat ran by his feet and he watched it jump to the kitchens counter.

Emma shot him a look over her shoulder, walking to the kitchen, "I make **my own** money thanks."

"But you can't wait to not to." said Jay with a smirk and Emma tried not to smile.

That was kinda true.. It was fun having her own life right now, she's even declined her own parents money when they offered but yeah, was it a crime to want that for your future? No more fooling around and a rich guy to take care of you and no more having to work .. being able to retire and be lazy

Emma turned to see her cat happy to see her, a cute little Siamese cat just 3 months old and she laughed a bit as she pet her, seeing Sasha happy to see her. She came by every day for at least a few hours to get away from Peter but lately doing it more than ever so she got a cat.

"Do you have roommates?" Jay asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously and looked skeptical.

"No." she replied and went to the fridge as he took her phone out from his pocket, played with it for a second, and then she turned as he laid it on the counter and gave her a look like it was okay to take it now.

She glared but nodded and left it there as she had a wine bottle in her hand and grabbed her glass for herself.

He grinned a bit, watching her fill it almost to the top, "you drink alot." he comments.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him as she took a sip and put the rest of the bottle in the fridge, she was **no** alcoholic.

Jay corrected himself, "you drink **alot **when you're around Peter and his family."

Emma sighed, admitting, "They get me rattled up. His moms a nice woman but Peter can turn into such an asshole around his dad."

Jay's cell began to ring in his pocket as he looked down at her and slowly looked away and sighed, "Can I take this somewhere?" he asked her.

She snickered at him, "Outside?" she suggested so sweetly with a fake grin and then smiled, shaking her head when he just smirked and walked to her hallway where her room was.


	5. One Night In The Name Of Love

Jay answered his phone when he leaned on Emma's bathroom sink, making sure he was far enough for Emma not to hear.

_Jay :Yeah?_

_Spinner: Have you listened in on Stone at all today?_

_Jay: I was just at Romonos, some rich snob restaurant, he was there with his kid and wife.._

_Jay didn't know why he didn't tell Spinner about Emma_

_Spinner: Did you hear anything?_

_Jay: His next move won't be too chaotic for us, just some metal detector thing with the schools._

_Spinner: Hey man! That effects me! I'm in school and that's bullshit!_

_Jay: Its nothing that the boss will be mad about..we'll wait, hear if he does anything else_

_Spinner: What about that girl? Didn't she tell them our message? Do we have to get drastic? _

_Jay: __**No.**__ We don't._

_Spinner: but she seems to be David's sons' prized possession, we could just maybe scare her a little more. We should maybe think about ransom to shut David up._

_Jay: __**No.**_

_Spinner: Why?_

_Jay: Cause it's useless going after her, shes not the problem_

_Spinner: but she can be the solution if scared right._

_Jay: They didn't even give a shit we broke into their house or threatened her, what the hell else can we do?_

_Spinner: Fine, you're right. We are going to have to dig deeper._

_Jay: Let me know when you got any ideas. See yeah._

Jay hung up, now in a pissed off mood. The guy never fucking listened to him, if he said Emma was no use, she was **no use.** She should be left the fuck alone.

Jay snapped out of it, hearing the sink go on in the kitchen and finally went out.

Emma had gotten changed, and she wore a white tank top and black leggings. She looked ..comfy, not in her common rich top notch clothes and she still looked.. gorgeous

Jay watched her before clearing his throat and she turned, having filled up her cats bowl and bent to the floor, putting it down for Sasha

"Time to go?" she asks him, walking back over and crossed her arms, "_What a shame_." she taunted and he chuckled.

She was funny.

"So let me get this straight.." Jay said, looking up and spoke, "You **aren't **breaking up with Peter?"

She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head no. Why'd he want her gone so bad suddenly? Emma wasn't sure what to think of that.

Jay looked a bit, mad at that and even sneered before he leaned down and grabbed her chin, pulling it up to his and he kissed her deeply.

She couldn't believe it, she was suddenly kissing him a_gain_. BAD EMMA!

"Get off me." Emma sneered, pushing against his chest and took a step back from him, but her eyes suggested different when she leaned on the wall. She eyed him wantingly as he did her

He walked to her, trapping her against that wall and bent down a bit to capture her lips again, kissing her deeply and grabbed her wrists tight when she tried to fight him again. She melted into the kiss and dropped her hands, sighing and surrendering and moved her hands to around his neck and brought her arms around, crossing them over another.

He turned his head a bit more to kiss her deeper, his hands stayed on her hips and she tip toed a bit to kiss him back just as powerful too.

He dropped his hands down to the string of her pants at the front, untying it playfully and pulled on both strings to tug her lower body forward into his and he put his hands on the back of her thighs, lifting her up.

She wrapped her legs a bit around him and leaned back on the wall when he moved his head to her neck and then kissed down her chest.

"Jay.." she sighed and he sucked harder, loving her saying his name. He inhaled her addictive vanilla scent and curled his hand in her hair.

He moved back up to kiss her lips and while they kissed she moaned when as he stood between her legs, she felt **it** against her pelvis. Wow, he had to be large..and notably, very hard. She gasped and just wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzeled his neck, and he let her.

They stood there in silence, holding another, and he knew she was thinking about it.

Could she have sex with him? No, the question was, SHOULD she? It's so hard to resist though when you have this guys hands on you, practically begging for it. And a guy like Jay, never begged.

"I want to **fuc**k you, _Em_," he whispered, his breath hot on her ear. Emma moaned, nodding against his neck

They both knew they shouldn't, but moments later, Emma was pushed back up on the same spot on the wall, only naked in all her glory and Jay too. She had knocked his hat off and he kissed her hard, her fingers pushing through his hair and gripping it when she felt that big member press against her folds.

Oh god, here it goes... She also liked the way he downright said he wanted to _fuck_ her. Peter was always corny, saying he wanted to 'make love', sure it was sweet sometimes, but with her..she was always hungry for passion. Hungry for this

Jay pulled away from the kiss, his hands under Emma's ass, smirking as he gripped her cheeks and she whimpered and moaned, and he pulled her tightly into him.

He lifted her up his chest a little, and she felt the head of his cock slip into her entrance. He let her slip down his body slowly, and that cock soon filled her to her depths as she slid down on it and her legs around his waist, shook a little. He knew he was stretching her and waited for her to get use to it. He leaned his forehead down to hers and she swallowed the pain down in her throat, whimpered and shut her eyes til it stopped hurting too much, and finally nodded and he cringed in delight when he began to move, and felt how tight and perfect she was around him

He was lifting and lowering her, up and down, panting as he did so and Emma gasped in and out each time he pulled out of her so slow, and back in fast. The pain and pleasure was finally just turning into pleasure and feeling filled. She cried his name out and he groaned.

His hands were massaging the cheeks of her ass, rubbing them together, and as good as it felt when he did that when he pushed into her, Emma was afraid he'd want to **go there** after. She had never done if before but... hell, with him, it felt like she had never even had **sex **before.

Emma gripped his shoulders tightly, her hair sticking a little to her cheeks for how hot her body was beginning to feel.

He gently gripped her hair in his hand, twirling it around on his fist and made her look at him, looking wildly into her eyes as she gazed into his with complete promise, promise to do anything if he just made her come. He just smiled back at her, and kept lifting and lowering her as if she were weightless. "Bet you've never been fucked like this before, have you baby?" his smile was then swept away by a deep groan when he shut his eyes, slamming up into her next thrust which made her cry out too and feel just about ready to explode.

Emma's world dissolved when she came trembling. Jay pulled her down tightly against him, wanting the feel of her clamping on his shaft, then moved his hips up into her a few more times before he came too and she was sobbing in pleasure

"Don't stop!" she begged him breathlessly and so innocently, while she was being fucked against a wall by a _criminal_.

She heard his shakey breath and grunt too, and she finally collapsed, panting and he shook and jerked once more into her. She reacted to that with a shiver, being sensitive by already having an explosive orgasm and she ended up limply hanging in his arms while he cradled her, letting her calm down as she laid her head on his strong shoulder. Both of them were breathless and covered with sweat.

Jay went to lay Emma down on her couch, softly, one leg hanging over the side. He leaned over her, and when she was laying there, going to finally rest, until that wonderful cock slipped back in as he laid over her.

Emma gasped and whimpered, moaning as he thrusted into her and she scratched his back. oh my GOD ! He wanted to **again!? **

Emma weakly whimpered, "No...no...no," but the hammering didn't stop, "I cant Jay." she breathlessly begged and he stopped but pouted

"Not yet baby, we're not done yet." he waited for her to nod or do something to signal an 'okay', and Emma laughed, exhaustively, but answered him by grinding her hips again.

He smiled at her, but let her know he'd do the work as he started slamming his hips into her again. Last time was slower, now this, this was real fucking.

"Em." she heard him whisper breathlessly and wondered if he knew how lovely that sounded from him, like he needed her.

How could he though? He was a big boy, more ways than one.. and he always made it clear _he _was the boss.

He raised a hand to her breasts, mauling them and Emma's chest heaved down and up, shaking her head no and trembling, "Jay! I Can't!" I mean, she could, but she didn't know if she would live from it or how loud she was going to scream.

Her neighbors knew Peter..she didn't want anybody to hear them..

Jay reached between them, and found her clit, rubbing it and he kept rubbing as he was pounding his cock into her. . She could seriously feel his cock throbbing and wanting to come again but was clearly as sensitive as she was too..but they did it, they both came at once..

Emma had thought, as the orgasm rocked through her, that she may had passed out for a second with how hard she came, then finally overwhelmed by the force of the orgasm, came back and clung to him as they grinded into another to reduce the orgasm and Jay shot his load so deep inside her

Emma could barely keep her eyes open, panting, inhale exhale, inhale exhale.. her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it...she could even _feel _Jays pounding against her chest.

He fell out of her and fell more onto the couch beside her, and pulling her into his arms, panting like a dog himself and she ran her hands through his hair when she could finally steadily somewhat breath. It was wet, from all the sweat but it was sweet sweat..if that made sense. She giggled softly, let alone exhaustingly, and he smirked with his eyes closed until opening them to stare at another like that, like they were _inlove. It was like that _for almost the rest of night, until they fell asleep with her in his arms.

_**In the name of love!  
One night in the name of love!  
**_

**...nobody like you...there's nobody like you...**

(u2_pride)


	6. I'm No Good For Her

Jay woke up first, sun glaring at him through the blinds of Emma's window and for a second, he forgot where he was until he glanced down at the beautiful blonde beside him.

He then deeply frowned, admitting this might of been too far even for him..

The cat, Sasha, sat on the coffee table and meowed out at him and he glared at it, feeling like it read his thoughts and was trying to get its own say in it.

He was no good for this girl. Simple as that.

Jay got up, wrapping the couch blanket around her and she cuddled to the pillow he quickly placed where he once laid and grinned a little when she slept peacefully on it. He tilted his head, seeing he left one, or actually 3, hickeys around her neck.

..That wasn't gonna be good if Peter saw that... but then again, it'd also be wierd to come into your girlfriends apartment and see her naked on her couch instead of in her room.

His chest clenched but he ignored it as he stood up and got dressed. With one more longingly look back at her, he left, closing the door quietly behind him. He went to the elevator, punching the botton with a fist and before the doors opened, he frowned as he glanced once more back at Emma's apartment. The elevator dinged, and opened- he hesitated, but then stepped inside, leaving the building. Leaving her.

When Emma had woke up that day alone and found Jay just..gone, she had never felt that awful about herself. She trusted him, let him use her for what? His own pleasures? And she let it happen. She felt so stupid, and hurt. It was crazy how much she hurt.

When a few days went by and still no site of Jay, or even a sense of anybody watching her, she began to feel worse.

She felt used.. he had used her.

He clearly had no real feelings towards her.

((*))

A week or two had gone by, Emma wasn't really noticing just how long she hadn't seen him, she was just doing anything to avoid thinking about him. One of her friends from her familys country club insisted she and some girls should go away for the weekend, and Emma jumped at the chance. She invited Manny along too, and hadn't even told **her **anything that happened between her and Jay. As for Peter? She told him she wanted space too.

((*))

"This is boring." Spinner taunted Jay, sitting in his orange civic. Jay was so parked down away from what he was spying on that he had to squint his eyes as he watched **her**.

Emma seemed to be packing up her car with Manny. Must be going away or something.

"I don't even see Peter." Spinner declared and eyed Jay as he still didn't budge, "So **lets go**." he taunted.

Jay looked over to him, and his eyes were icy but he nodded and started the car with a sneer. He knew they had no excuse to stay since the mission was about The Stones, not about Emma.

Jay just liked to check in, once in a while, since he had made his decision to leave Emma alone- which kind of contradicted his choice since still watching her behind her back.

She and he were both plagued by thoughts of another they couldn't escape.

((*)))

Jay had found David Stone, Peter's Dad, next. He was having coffee with the mayor of their city, and since they couldn't hear them, they used the laptop on Spinners lap to tab Davids phone again and inside David's pocket, his phone lit up and they listened in on the conversation.

"_I just know we're getting through to these punks_." came Mr Stones voice, "_and i'm not going to stop til they are all gone or dead_.''

"_Look David_." came the other mans voice,"_I know you want to make this town a better place and run for mayor next year, but you gotta know the rules, and rule number one is letting the cops catch the bad guys... they even know they have to keep their identity secret yet here you are, you're putting your family and friends at risk by showing your face, going to the media and running protests to show you're trying to stop everything. Mobs are getting angry at you, bank robbers and such"_

Jay listened harder.

_''Let them come after me."_ taunted David.

Jay and Spinner both snickered. What a stupid, stupid man. He would** not** be running his mouth like this if **their **boss had him in his hands. Speaking of, Jay and Spinner went to go report back to their boss.

((*****)))

They stepped into a mansion on Caramel Road. A large grey stoned house with a black door and mailbox. When Spinner and Jay walked in, the hall they went down had frames of old men hung up. 'The old Greats' their boss would call them. Old mafia bosses or legends.

When they opened their bosses door, the boss' chair was turned around but smoke of cigar filled the air and slowly, he turned to grin, happy to see his boys.

"come in, come in." Joey said. The guy looked like the kindest man in the world and he was, but the moment you fuck up, my god even **Jay **hadn't seen someone so mad or insane.

Joey once cut off his own stepsons fingers when the boy touched his third wife. Now he was married to the fifth, who was 20 years younger than him.

Jay went over facts with Joey, telling him everything they heard and then he offered them some booze. They sat across the desk and drank some as they just..hung out. Joey was the biggest mobster from Toronto to the border of America. How did Jay fall into this you must act? Well .. he was assigned I guess. Joey wanted a new tailer, someone to do what Jay was good at, watch people..keep them in line. . but after some years Joey made Jay one of his right hand men.

His boss snapped Jay out of it when he looked at him, "Spin says you seem .." he drifted off as he twirled the whiskey in his glass, "Distracted."

"did he?" Jay asked, raising his eyebrows and then narrowed his eyes at Spinner who sheepishly smiled. wWen his boss turned to grab another cigar, Jay slapped Spinners head hard.

"ow." laughed Spinner and rubbed it.

His boss turned back, holding a picture and Jay's eyes hardened when he saw what the picture was of.. .Emma.

"She's pretty." the boss agreed, gazing down at it and then slipped it over to Jay. The picture was of her, laughing with Manny in her backyard by the pool.

"But... get over it." he gave Jay a look and he nodded quickly, his eyes a bit wide, but his boss nodded back, believing Jay. Girls seemed to be nothing but tits and an ass to Jay since Joey had met him.

"Hey baby." a voice greeted, coming in from behind through the door. Jay glanced over and then quickly stood up to block Emma's picture before he stepped infront of her and let her wrap her arms around him.

She had long black ravine hair and hoops in her earrings. Tall girl, slightly taller than Emma. She was the bosses niece. Now don't question it, but the boss even knew Jay had hooked up with other girls before when still with her and he just didn't mind it...cause he did it to his wife too.. correction, wives*

But, if Jay ever wronged Alex by hitting her, or dumping her horribly, THEN, the boss would tend to it personally. So, if you're wondering, yes Jay regretted making Alex think they could be some 'official' couple.

She was fun in bed though, always up for anything, even with other girls.

"Glad you're home." she purred and wrapped her fingers around his belt and smirked up to him, "Come upstairs. I haven't seen you in days." she grinned almost sickly as she nodded at him to follow her.

Jay looked back at the guys, Joey giving him a stern look and Spinner a blunt one. Then Jay followed Alex while clenching his jaw and itching the back of his neck. When he followed Alex up the stairs, visions of Emma and their times together wouldn't erase from his mind.

(((((((*********))))))))

"This will be fun." Manny insisted to Emma, now sitting on her porch steps and waiting for their friends. Emma just sadly nodded.

Manny thought it was Peter making Emma sad and nudged her, "just call him, Emma." she said, "Peter was going on and on about you when I bumped into him, he is sorry."

Emma scoffed, because that wasn't it, and it made her more upset knowing that. It was Jay.

A car honked, coming into her driveway.. the other girls finally.

"Let's get out of here." breathed Emma.

(((***)))

Meanwhile, in Jay's room, he sat on the end of his bed, in nothing but his boxers and he had earphones in his ear that were connected to his lap top and he was listening to Manny's whole conversation with Emma..

"_Lets get out of here." Emma's voice spoke after a car honk was heard._

So she was going away.. Also, yeah, Jay **might **of **definitely **tabbed her phone the night they had sex. Why? Since he shouldn't of if she was no longer with Peter, but, he needed to watch out for her somehow

Jay cursed, jumping a little when Alex wrapped her arms around him and took his earphones out and he quickly shut the laptop.

"Less work." purred Alex in his ear, "More sex." she teased.

Another? Jesus.. they just did it and it wasn't even good.

Jay went back to bed though and she straddled his lap after she climbed over him, and when he didn't kiss her back, he cursed at himself to try and wrapped his fist in Alex's hair, kissing her hard.

It was nothing like the way him and Emma kissed. And it felt, wrong.

_**(with or without you_U2)**_

_**My hands are tied  
My body bruised  
She's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose**_

_**And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give...  
And you give...  
And you give yourself away**_

_**((((((((((((((*************))))))))))))))))))))**_

"She looks like she's having an episode.." smirked Paige, one of Emma's friends from the country club her family went to. They drove with the car's hood down, letting the air fly through their hair.

Emma sat in the back, just enjoyed the air and fields, not knowing they were talking about her. Her mind was on countless other things

"Maybe a mental breakdown." insisted Darcy, next to Paige who was driving.

"Guys, shut up." Manny said in an annoyed tone, rolling her eyes. These were Emma's _friends_ and they were snobs.

"Is it Peter? Did they get in a fight?" Darcy asked too curiously.

"Well who else would it be, Darcy?" Paige taunted.

"Emmaaa.." sang Manny, trying to snap her out of it and tapped her shoulder and Emma looked over.

"What? Hm?" she looked dazed and the girls giggled, even Manny as she threw Emma a sad silly look.  
_**  
I can't live with or without you  
I can't live with or without you  
I can't live...  
I can't live with or without you**_

_**((((**********))))))))**_

Jay slammed his bedroom door closed. He hadn't had time to check up on Emma in a day but as he opened his laptop, Spinner came in.

"Joey wants you"

"Can I have a minute?" Jay growled, pressing the on button and his laptop booted up.

"no, he said now." Spinner admitted.

Jay paused and went to just ignore him but then scoffed and slammed the lap top closed.. Why was he getting so worked up? Why couldn't he stop caring about Emma?

"Come on man!" Lucas said, running up from behind Spinner, "Joeys payin for a boys night!" he laughed and ran off like a child on Christmas.

Jay shook his head but laughed a little, going to follow Spinner out but did glance back at the laptop before he shut the door behind him.

Boys night for Joey meant strip club and lots of drinking.

"Hi baby." greeted Mel as Jay walked in with the guys and got seated by the actual owner who loved Joey. The place was dark with stage lights and smokey. Rock N roll, slow, music blasted.

Jay tightened his jaw when Mel blocked him. H friends kept walking and sat at a table. Lucas and Spinner smirked at another and back at Jay though, knowing he use to date Mel.

"I'm thirsty." Jay insisted, trying to leave and she put a hand his chest, stopping him. She was a stripper and blonde..fake dyed blonde though but still suited her. Ofcourse being a stripper she looked good but.. Jay wasn't having it..

"I can give you something to suck on." she raised an eyebrow, implying something sexual and very over the top that even Jay stared at her bluntly.

His buddies at the table were laughing, over hearing her and couldn't believe their ears either as Jay just gave Mel a slight eye roll to leave him alone and walked to sit at the table.

"Holy shit man." Lucas told him, even Joey and the boss of the club was laughing.

"Why would you pass that out!?" Spinner exclaimed.

Music began to pound, and every mans eyes went on the stage, watching the naked girls perform and slide on their poles...except one. Jay itched the back of his head and looked down at his drink, quickly tossing the vodka back and feeling his heart kinda...aching for something. He leaned back in his booth with his friends and tried to focus on the girls but only one girl seemed to be on his mind.

_Fuck_.

Emma had ruined everything for him.

((((********))))))

Meanwhile, Emma and the girls giggled sitting around a camp fire.

"I'm just glad we got here before we couldn't at least start a fire." Paige said, enjoying the bonfire. Manny nodded, curled up on her outdoors chair.

Emma snuggled in a blanket and couldn't agree more. It was good to get away..

"Feels good to be away from the boys." admitted Darcy and they all nodded.

Manny was single but did shrug, it was still nice not going to a bar or anything trying to meet a good guy.

"Doesn't count for Manny though." teased Paige but always had some thrill with poking at her and starting fights.

"what's that suppose to mean?"

"well you don't have a man." Darcy bluntly put it.

Emma gave the two girls a look of death.. they could be so rude to Manny sometimes, just because Manny wasn't 'one of them', a rich girl. Manny would always be better than them though in Emmas eyes..

"She's seen a few guys this month Darcy, just because she knows she hasn't found the right one doesn't mean anything." Emma snapped at her.

"wow, did you sleep with them all cause w_ow _if so." Paige chimed in.

Manny's blood boiled. No actually, she didn't.

"What's wrong Paige?" Manny taunted, "Mad because before Matt you struggled to find even just one guy in your single days?"

Paige shut her mouth, and looked angry, but shut up.

Emma giggled and got comfy again, listening to the fire crackle. They were at Darcys cottage and Emma and Manny shared a room.

When they climbed into bed, Manny was seeing red, "I can't stand them." she snapped at Emma.

Emma giggled, going under the covers, "Tomorrow will be better.'' she promised.

Manny pointed at Emma, "If I commit murder this weekend, its your fault."

Emma laughed wildly and Manny joined in, shaking her head and Manny leaned over to turn off the lamp.

Morning came and the two had to wake up early because of an actual rooster in the far distance.

Emma and Manny got on their bathing suits, but before swimming they just stuck their feet in and sat on the dock.

Manny noticed Emma out of it today too and sighed, "Can you please tell me what's wrong? Before I thought it was Peter but come on, we both know you're not that crazy about the guy." she shoved her shoulder playfully with her own.

Emma passed Manny a torn glance and nodded. That was true...that wasn't who she was being crazy about..

Silence over came then until Manny finally clued in. "Oh."

Emma turned and looked at her, fearing she knew now.

"This is about Jay." Manny watched Emma look down and pointed at her, "You saw him again?!" she pushed herself up on the dock and stood up,"And you didn't tell me!?" she got sad, thinking they told another everything.

Especially important stuff like this!

Emma felt horrible even more and finally just said it, tears shimmering her eyes. "We had sex."

Manny's mouth dropped. Emma closed her eyes and groaned, running her hands through her hair.

"What about Peter?" Manny questioned slowly.

Emma sniffed and looked up, looking numb as she spoke, "I don't know. He isn't talking to me, and Jay isn't talking to me either."

Manny gaped, "that jerk!" What was so wrong about Emma that some criminal thought he was better!? She wanted to kill Jay with her own bare hands now!

"Ok." Manny took a deep breath, "Then, maybe, you need to give Peter one more chance. Go back home, and get back together with him."

"It just doesn't feel the same." Emma shamefully admitted.

Mannys shoulders fell, "Well you need to forget about Jay, Em and.. Peters your best shot at a great future. You're always telling me how your parents would kill you if you ever ended it with him."

That left Emma in silent thought. How come she did so much for other people, but not herself

(((*)))

The next day, the girls wanted to have an outdoor lunch before they left and back home, Jay finally had the time to tab Emma's phone, and listened in...it was sorta fuzzy with her being so far though but it was working.

Over with Emma, the girls began the chat that Jay was listening in on.

"Zach proposed!" Darcy exclaimed as they ate lunch. Emma and Manny paused from eating, and Paige just rolled her eyes.

"Matts getting me my own getaway house." Paige declared as well, taking the shine off Darcy.

"You mean his own.." muttered Manny to Emma.

"Did you say something Manny?" Paige asked.

"Nope." Manny smiled widely and adorebly yet ever so fakely.

Emma cleared the air and changed the subject, "Congradulations Darcy." the girl finally smiled happily.

Darcy then asked her, "So, Emma, when do you think Peter will pop the question?"

"_So, Emma, when do you think Peter will pop the question?" _ back with Jay in his room, he listened to some idiot ask this question to Emma and his blood ran cold as he waited for an answer.

"_Who knows." _came Emma's voice that he hadn't heard in ever and his stomach turned just thinking about it. He leaned closer to the lap top as if that'd make things easier to hear or get closer to her.

"_When his daddy says so probably_." Manny joked and all the girls laughed.

Paige spoke now, "_Has to be soon then cause he told my Dad he wants Peter married by the time he's mayor." _

Emma's blood ran cold this time. .. maybe she got too comfortable for too long about Peter not asking her that it didn't occur to her that years had gone by and he will **soon**.

Wait...isn't this what she wanted?

Back with Jay, his icy eyes hardened on his laptop, waiting for Emma to say anything else...but she didn't, and he madly got up, threw his computer on the bed and stormed out, slamming his door behind him.


	7. The Mob House

It's been another week now, and Emma was trying to move on from everyone, and everything. She was focusing more on school, for her business class. Emma got ready for class as she was on her cellphone with Manny.

_Manny: I miss going to school with you, remember when we use to play on the monkey bars all the time?  
_

_Emma giggles: Manny, that was 2nd grade. Something tells me there is no jungle gym at this college._

_Manny: Hey ! I can find something I'm good at and apply?_

_Emma: Sure you can._

_Manny: Want me to meet you at school? Maybe I'll look around today._

_Emma: Sure, I just gotta stop in at that phone tech place down the street._

_Manny: why?_

_Emma laughed at Manny's bluntness: if you must know, just so they can look at it. Its acting funny, lighting up on it's own and my calls are getting kinda fuzzy._

Back at Jay's, he sat in his bed, listening to the conversation and had to chuckle.. Emma was **smart**..how could she not know it was her phone being tabbed?

Well... when she goes to the phone place, she'd find out.

((*))

Emma wore a hip hugging cotton grey skirt that was short on the left side, longer on the left. She wore a white tank top tucked under the skirt and looked beautiful as she walked downtown with her little white designers purse thrown over her shoulder. She carried a small coffee as she went past a few stores and boutiques before she made it to the one she needed. When she looked at the door before she entered though, she stopped in her tracks.

Jay leaned the doorframe, hat on, large wind breaker on, and sunglasses on too on this beautiful sunny day. Even if she couldn't see where he was looking, she knew he was lookin right at her as he smirked widely then greeted, "Morning."

Emma squinted her eyes madly, pushing the butterflies in her stomach away with seething anger. As he took off his sunglasses to put them on the front of his shirt, he had that 'infatuated' stare when he looked at her and let his eyes trail down her body and she wanted to die when she felt herself squirm abit.

"Stop."

He paused and looked around, shrugging innocently. "What?"

She then scoffed and wanted to just get by and get this done, "I'd like to go inside but you're blocked the door."

Jay chuckled but looked at the door she was talking about that was beside him, not behind and shrugged innocently, "Go for it."

Emma scowled but then counted to 10. She couldn't let him see how he had hurt her. She lifted her chin and acted tough as she went around him and opened the door and glared when he held it for her, going in after her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, already knowing.

She stopped at a line up of people waiting for customer service. She crossed her arms madly, having to stand there with him. Was this going to take long?

"Are you _ignoring_ me?" he taunted playfully.

Emma snapped at him over her shoulder, "_well clearly _it's _not _working."

"Fine." Jay said "I can take a hint..", but he still stood there and put his hands into his pockets. He tried not to chuckle, but she was so cute when upset.

The line moved and Emma took a step forward and so did he, right behind her; not an INCH away!

"personal space." Emma shot at him.

He laughed now, but put his hands up, nodding. He tried to be quiet, but she couldn't even stand that.

"Ugh, ill do this tomorrow." she said and stormed passed him.

He followed her out the door and back onto the streets, "Alright, what time?" he asked, planning to be here **still** when she comes back.

Emma whirled around madly, trying to hold her tears in, "leave me _alone_, Jay!"

Jay clenched his jaw, trying not to feel how that actually hurt him. He swallowed, when he noticed she looked hurt too, and he was probably the cause of that. If only she knew how much he wished he could take things back. Maybe she'd understand if she knew him better..

"Me and you are done, and me and **Peter** are _done_, theres no use for me now remember?" she used his own words against him. She kept her glare on him until he nodded and cleared his throat, looking away and then nodded back at her.

"You're right." he said. Those were his words. She wasn't the 'assignment' . . but now she was more than anything. How did that happen? How'd he let her slide into the cracks?

"Just go away." she breathed sadly and turned, walking off and not even going to school but straight home.

((((****)))))

Manny closed the door as she stepped into Emma's house, "Hey Em." she breathed out, upset, seeing the blonde curled on the couch and tear in her eyes.

She came over, and pulled her into a hug. Emma had called her to tell her what had happened with Jay.

Emma shook her head, "I can't do it anymore." she shook violently from crying "I actually wanna go back to Peter, I don't want to think about** _him _**anymore!"

Manny tilted her head, eyebrows pushing together at how frustrated she was with Jay for doing this to Emma. She's never seen her so lost or hurt over a guy.

"Sweetie, I don't think you have much choice about who comes to mind with or without Peter.." she admitted.

Emma sniffed, but nodded with a deep frown.. that was true.

"How did he know where you were?" Manny asked.

Emma paused. Good point. I mean, if Jay followed her sure he could run into her...but at the **exact **same time and place she told Manny on the phon-

The _phone._

Emma looked at it, sitting on the coffee table and picked it up. "He wouldn't.." she drifted out loud.

Manny smirked and put a hand on Emma's forehead, "Girl, are you okay?" as she spoke, Emma ripped the back of her phone off and Manny gave her a crazy look.

Emma gasped. There it was, the little bugger sitting in her phone wires! Emma tried to remember when Jay could of done it. She then remember he had her phone the night they had sex- Oh mygod that little sneaky son of a - "bitch!" Emma said out loud and got up.

Manny laughed a bit but oddly watched Emma storm to her room, "hope thats not directed at me!" she hollered.

(((*)))

The next day, Emma, in her car with Manny, parked down Peter's street. Manny had hopped out to run into the diner across the street.

Emma eyed Peter's house and just waited...it was Jay's 'job' to watch him, so where was he? Suddenly the orange civic rolled on the other corner of Peters house. Jay.

Emma jumped and scowled at Manny who came back into the car and shut the door behind her.

"1 coffee for you," she said and put it in Emma's cup holders.

"Sh!" Emma hissed and watched Jay just do exactly what he did best. Sit and watch for Peter to come out.

Hows he gonna like it when he notices he's also being followed and watched?

"And donuts for me." Manny happily said, and Emma gave her an annoyed look to shut up but Manny scoffed at her. "We can't have a stake out without donuts." she insisted.

"He's here." Emma pointed towards the civic.

"oh!" Manny looked out the window and saw the orange civic and then Peter had come out of his house, and got into his own car.

"D-do we follow them?" Emma asked, eyes widening and sitting up.

"Yea!" Manny said, excited and they both screamed when the back door of their car opened.

Lucas sat in the back and both their eyes widened as he leaned up "What you girls doin?" he asked playfully, seeing them parked down the street from Jay's spot. Lucas was in the diner when he had seen Manny. It was his place to 'lurk' since Peter came in there a lot too. He and Jay were working together.

"Lucas!" Manny snapped, having a heart attack and caught her breath.

Emma glared at him, "does Jay know we're here?" she asked him and he shook his head no, "Good." Emma said and her car pulled out to follow Jay's car who followed Peters.

"Are you following us?" Lucas asked, now being kidnapped in Emma's car and quite confused.

Manny rolled her eyes and turned her body towards the back as Emma continued to drive, "Following **Jay**, don't be so self centered."

Lucas snickered at her and grabbed his phone, shaking his head. He was dialing Jay's number.

"Manny!" Emma exclaimed, not wanting Lucas to call and tell Jay. She'd grab it if she could but she had to focus driving.

"I'm on it!" Manny threw herself into the back, and practically onto Lucas.

"Jesus!" he said, as she grabbed Lucas' phone, both of them struggling and he was trying not to hurt a girl but cried out when she bit his hand and got his phone.

"You little.." Lucas said and she put his phone down her shirt and he smirked, "You think I won't go in there?"

Manny pointed fiercly at him, "I will **scream** rape!"

Lucas frowned and rolled his eyes, letting the girl take his phone and letting the girls take him hostage for now. They were harmless. And spending time with Manny wasn't so bad either.

Emma noticed they were on her street and looked around confused before parking back a bit when Peter's car went into her driveway, and Jay parked across the street..still blind to Emma following.

Peter carried roses and put them in Emma's mailbox. Lucas and Manny leaned forward to peak over Emma's shoulder and watched the show.

"ooooh, that's adorable." Manny gawked the scene.

Emma's eyes saddened, but saddened more when she looked to Jay's car, wondering if _he_ was feeling **anything** about that.

"Romeo wants you back." taunted Lucas in her ear. Too bad it wasn't the 'Romeo' she wanted.

Emma sighed but then followed Jays car again when it drove out, but he didn't follow Peter this time. He drove onto the highway. Emma wondered where he was going and kept following.

"Uh," Lucas warns, "You should stop following him now."

"Why?" Emma asked, glancing in the rearview mirror and seeing Lucas' uneasy look. Manny looked between them and Lucas gave Manny a 'this is serious' kind of look.

"Emma, maybe we should turn around." Manny agreed with him.

Emma didn't give up and Lucas huffed, leaning back, "Your death wish, darlin."

Emma made sure to keep her distance as she parked when Jay turned into a driveway of a mansion. It was beautiful, but was it his?

"home sweet home." Lucas said and could of gotten out but he eyed Emma, waiting for her to piece it all together.

"You all live here?" she asked him.

He nodded and finally smirked as she eyed him in the rearview mirror, "It's a mob house."

Manny and Emma's mouths hung down in shock. Jay was a part of a mob!?


	8. Leave Me Alone

Jay was about to walk into the mansion when he heard a faint whistle and turned his head to see Lucas, but walking in front of Lucas was a pissed off lookin' Emma Nelson.

Jay didn't take a second to glance back at the mansion and quickly back at Emma as he stormed over to her too now. What the FUCK was she thinking coming here?

"Why the hell-"

Emma cut him off, shoving something pretty hard into his chest, "Here's your little tracking device." she snapped, "And how about you STOP stalking me and getting the hell** out** of my life?"

Jay's mouth dropped, looking down at her cellphone. Oh fuck she found out.

He watched her turn and go back to her car but his voice taunted, almost sneered at her, "Sounds _perfect_. Go back to your little boy toy and enjoy the flowers on your doorstep."

Emma tossed a glare over her shoulder and turned back, showing Jay no bluff anymore, "I mean it. You and your little mobscene-"

Jay's eyes widened and looked to Lucas who nodded. Oh yeah, she knew.

Jay grabbed her arm, shutting her up and warned, "Watch what you fucking say or your little dramatic scene is going to be heard by people who won't take your bullshit and will-"

"Will what?" Emma snapped, raising an eyebrow

Lucas watched how intense this looked, he could tell Jay was trying so badly to control his anger and worry for Emma. Jay kept glancing back uneasily at the house as he was trying to get Emma to leave.

"They will kill you, and me, if they see you here." Jay firmly whispered.

Emma swallowed hard, glancing back at the house, kinda understanding she shouldn't be making a scene and shouting accusations...accusations that were true.

"They can make your little friend disappear too." Jay added, glancing at Emma's car knowing Emma's side kick, Manny, was in there.

How the hell didn't he notice before ? Them following him? He was so fucking out of it and she was screwing his head up. Jay was a little taken back by the harsh glare she gave him, so stern and cold.

"Good to know where you come from now. Explains everything about you."

Jay clenched his jaw and looked away. She had no idea what she was saying. If only he could explain...

She went on, yanking her arm from his grip, "Don't come near me again. I see your car anywhere around me when I'm NOT with Peter? I'll go to the cops."

Jay tilted his head, squinting his eyes now. For once, he believed her. This once, innocent girl to him, was now the brave girl he once was unsure of. He almost felt proud, if only the knot in his stomach wasn't clenching so much.

He watched her storm off back to her car and he glared, kinda painfully, as it drove away but he then sighed in relief that nobody but Lucas was around and saw that.

Jay shoved his chest and stepped forward threatening, "You told you where we lived? What I do? What I am!?"

"Man." Lucas tried to explain "She followed you! She ACTUALLY took me hostage in her car."

Silence.

Jay paused and had to chuckle at that, "You're blaming a GIRL who couldn't ever kill a **fly**, for kidnapping you?"

"her and Manny can be pretty intense." Lucas insisted, glancing where the car drove off. The guys shared a short chuckle.

...but up in the window of the house, Alex stood there, eyes glaring at the scene that just happened before her.

Who was the blonde that Jay was with? Yelling at him? Seemed there was something between them and Jay seemed pretty rattled up. She's never seen any girl nor herself ever rattle Jay up like that.

Who the **fuck** was that girl? Alex would find out. Any other girl would of been fine, but this golden girl looked like a threat. .she was too pretty, and the way Jay looked at her, Alex didn't like it at all.

((***))

Emma sat at her kitchen table, sadly playing with the rose pedals on the flowers Peter got her and she had her new cellphone to her ear until he picked up.

_Peter: Em?_

_Emma: yea its me.._

_Peter sighs: God it feels good to hear your voice._

Silence.

_Peter: I miss you Emma. So bad._

_Emma: I know._

She stared off though, she maybe didn't really know about missing him back, but she knew how an ache of missing someone was.

She hadn't seen Jay since two days ago..he was really taking her demands seriously. Which is what she wanted! Wasn't it?

_Peter: Can you please forgive me? You were right that night and I should of stood up for you. You're my girl. My Dad sometimes gets too involved but it's the way he is and to me, he kinda is a superhero._

Emma tried not to roll her eyes.

_Emma: It's fine. I just wanna be...__**us **__again._

_Peter: So glad you said that. Can you meet me, tomorrow night? Go back to what we were? God I love you so much._

Emma paused. She had never really said I love you, to Peter. And she didn't want to start, because she didn't really feel it. Something in the back of her mind though reminded her that Peters phone was still tabbed, and Jay could still be listening.

In spite of Jay, Emma said back, "_**I love you **_too. Where do you want me to meet you?"

_Peter: Roxannes. On King street, 7pm?_

_Emma: I'll see you there. Night._

They both hung up.

((*))

At Jay's, he sat at his desk while the room was pitch dark, nothing but his lap top and small lamp light on. He glared jealously at the ground and his eyes darkened. He whipped his ear phones off and threw them at the desk as he got up.

"Baby, come to bed." Alex said, eyeing him. There was that damn rattled Jay again. . she couldn't help but notice it was the same nerves the girl from the other day gave him.

She eyed the computer. If only she had time to get on it when he wasn't here.

Jay came back, pulling his shirt off and she immediately crawled to the end of the bed where he stood and kissed up his lean body, her hands slipping up his strong arms. Why was he choosing another girl over her ? She'd give him AANYTHING.

Then again, guess she was the girl he came home to..had to count for something

"Fuck me." she whispered in his ear and he seemed to like that idea, as she laughed and yelped in pleasure when he threw her down on the bed, onto her stomach and her ass had quite the beating that night.

Alex ripped at the sheets at he pounded into her from behind, his hands holding her hips roughly to bring her back onto his cock. "oh, god- y-yes! ss! ahh!"

Jay was panting too, now letting Alex up on all her fours and she looked over her shoulder at him, possessively and he finally came over her shouting. She loved when he man handled her. He was a real man, Alex needed a real one. Her fathers other men were such lapdogs.. Jay was a top dog. An alpha.

As he slept that night, she got up, naked, and put on her house coat as she glanced back at him and opened his computer.

She tried to be quiet, going into his files. One file was called 'Stones'. That was the assignment he was working on for Joey. She clicked on it, then saw a bunch of pictures of them, but then, as she scrolled all the way down, she saw a private file with the name 'Unknown'. When she clicked on it, her mouth slowly hung, her eyes feeling with betrayl and hurt and anger. There was 100's of photos of the blonde from the other day, and in some photos she was alone, or with Peter. She looked like Peters girlfriend.

What was Jay doing with their enemies girlfriend?

Holy fucking shit, a girl a part of their mission was standing outside their HOUSE?! how much did she know ? And she was a girlfriend of a criminal justice mans son. . .she was a threat..not only that but seemed also a threat with Jay. What the fuck was he doing messing around with this girl!? That was fucking dangerous. Maybe she knew too much now... all the more reason for Alex to get rid of her..

Alex looked back at Jay sleeping, and couldn't help but sneer back at the pictures all of Emma. Jay clearly had some infatuation with the girl. But he couldn't be, in love, could he?

Alex swallowed the jealousy down in her throat.

She'd get rid of the bitch for sure.


	9. Burn It To The Ground

As usual, Emma and Manny tanned outside her parents house today. She took a deep breath, trying to relax and they laid by the pool, the farm just to their far right.

"I love your parents' house." Manny admitted with a smile and gasped, "We should go horse back riding later."

Emma giggled a little and then sighed, closing her eyes.

Manny sat up and turned to Emma. Ironically, they both wore black bikinis "Em, how is everything?"

Emma frowned deeply, "Can we not talk about _it?"_

"You mean _him_?"

"Exactly." Emma seemed to snap and then huffed, "Sorry."

"You're going out with Peter tonight right?" Manny asked.

Emma nodded, and began to nervously play with her hands and Manny sadly watched. It looked like Emma didn't know what she wanted anymore..

Manny tried to take her mind off the guy who was spinning Emma's head, "Lets go back home then and pick out the BEST outfit. "

They both laughed and Emma nodded, "Sure." they got up.

"Goodbye girls!" Snake hollared to them when they waved and left, driving in Manny's car and Betsy waved them off as well.

When their car rolled out, they didn't notice another car had been following them all day. A Black convertible... Alex's car. Alex's eyes darkened, watching the girls drive off and her car pulled out to follow after glancing once more at the mansion that seemed to be the blondes parents' house.

((*)))

Emma and Manny stopped at the mall, and Emma picked out a skirt that was brown and tight to her body but was short just above her knees at the front, but flowed longer in the back. She got a string tank top that was slightly baby pink and had a bit of sparkle around it. She put on her black highheels and made her hair long and curly for tonight as she held a very sparkly gold clutch and walked into Roxannes

It was the most expensive restaurant in town.. .Peter REALLY wanted to make it up to her.

"Peter Stone." she told the host at the desk who then smiled wide and nodded, bringing her around to the tables but when she followed around and looked around the restaurant, nobody but her and Peter were in it.

There was candles everywhere...and _ohmygod_... Peter was kneeling and wearing a white suit that looked like it costed fortunes.

Emma's heart began to twist and pound, making it painful to breath. He held a small box in his hands and slowly opened it, smiling softly at her.

"Emma Nelson." he began and Emma couldn't even breath.

What the HELL was he doing !? Th-they were only going to get back together, she thought she'd have at least a bit of time to think about this before he proposed and he was proposing to her? NOW!?

"You put up with a lot from me.." he drifts, slightly laughing.

Emma weakily smiled, looking around and noticed the kitchen door open and her family step out, with his behind. Ohfuck. Oh my god. Was this really real?

"I never met a girl like you.. and I never wanna lose you again. You make me the happiest guy in the world and I wanna wake up to you every day because the last month has been so painful. Would you marry me, Emma Nelson?" he finished.

Emma stared wide eyed at the ring in the box. So huge... a big crystal. Isn't this what she always wanted? Some solid future with a rich husband who'd take care of her? . . she didn't know if she wanted this.

She looked back to their family, his family smiling bright, even Mr Stone. Her family was standing there and smiling with tears, at least her mother was, and Emma even noticed Manny there now too and even giving her a slight 'yeah...this is happening' look.

Manny didn't know til an hour ago either.

Emma looked back at her parents, her shoulders dropping.

"Emma?" Peter egged on in the silence.

Her parents looked at her so desperately..they always wanted this for her. Why couldn't they want her to find a man she already loves though? ...and what if she already had?

"Yes." she squeaked out and they all began to cheer and clap and Peter stood up, walking to her and smiling as he put the ring onto her shakey finger and she nervously swallowed the sore lump in her throat. She gazed back slowly at Manny who crossed her arms and sighed. She was sure Emma meant to say 'no'.

Peter pulled her into a tight hug and then kissed her.

((**))

Emma sat in his bed that night, in her lace white bra and panties.. making love nowadays with anyone else didn't feel the way it did with Jay and she feared she'd never feel that good again.

She fought tears as she glanced down at her ring, then at Peter sleeping.

She jumped when her cellphone rang and Peter groaned fluttering his eyes open, "Baby is that me?"

Emma looked to the night table and noticed it was hers, "No, mine." she replied and grabbed it, putting a hand on his chest as she got up, "Sorry." she whispered.

She took it outside and closed the door behind her.

"Hello?" she whispered, concerned to who would call her at 3am.

"Miss Nelson? This is about your parents. Spike and Archie Simpson?"

Emma stared forward numbly.

W-were her parents ok?

"What?" she choked up, and felt her world collapsing.

"Miss Nelson? Their house was almost caught on fire from the barn. Somebody lit it on fire. We need you down here soon as you can"

the phone went dead.

It was pitch dark out, but the ambulances lights and cop cars lit the night up infront of Emma's parents' house and Emma ran between the cops and one grabbed her.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there!" he yelled like she was insane. The firemen were at the barn, still hosing it down while others made sure it didn't connect to the house and burn the house down next.

"It's her house you moron!" Manny yelled behind her, she had sped Emma as fast as she could here.

Tears streamed down Emma's eyes, watching cops guiding some animals away from the barn- her horse not in site.

"Emma!"

"Em!"

She heard her parent's voices and shoved the cop off of her, whirling around and exhaled in relief, throwing herself into Snakes arms and Spike went around, hugging them too.

"We're okay sweetie." Spike promised her.

Emma shook fearfully, "W-what happened?"

Snake let go, looking quite mad but confused, "Somebody **did **this. They found a gasoline bucket."

Emma's eyed widened in horror and Manny shook her head, "It was set up? Who'd want to hurt you?"

Emma stared off and a certain mob popped into her head.

Spike seemed to instantly read Emma's thoughts, "Em, it's not your fault."

"B-but clearly it's someone who sought you out, it had to be someone aiming for David Stone and n-now they're after us and it is my fault!" Emma cried with tears.

"Emma, no!"

"Now we have to lose** OUR** home for their actions?!" Emma shook her head, she wanted to throw the ring off her finger, this was all Peter's families fault but most of all, she wanted to find Jay and find out if he actually did this or anyone in his 'mob', and if he had ANYTHING to do with it, she'd personally bring him down herself and it **wouldn't** be pretty, a-and it might hurt alot to try and do but if he thinks he can keep hurting her to the point of her wanting to die..than so be it.

"Em, we have the money to repair, or move." insisted Snake, not wanting her to blame this one the Stones even thought it _could of been _their fault.

"What about Jax? Wheres my horse?" Emma asked, looking around.

"Oh sweetie, he ran when he saw the fire. He's by the lake." Spike said, shushing her and bringing her in for a hug next. Emma sighed in relief.

Meanwhile..

Jay couldn't sleep, he went to the tv room while everyone was asleep and he sat on a black leather couch, putting on the 60 inch tv. It lit up, and the news was on. Not Jay's most favorite show so he grabbed the remote to change it to then stop, noticing a barn on fire and his eyes squinted closer. It looked familiar.

When he saw the view of it more, his heart stopped. Cops were everywhere, the fire was huge, a helicopter even flew over it trying to stop it from burning.

The barns animals were being guided by cops into a truck and Jay sat at the edge of the couch, his eyes in horror and his heart thumping

O-oh fuck, this was **Emma's house**, Emma's _families house_.

Behind him, he didn't notice Alex peak around the corner, watching him closely to see if he'd have a reaction . If he freaked out, well, it said it all...

Jay madly and worriedly got up, whirling around and wondering where the FUCK he put his keys and just grabbed one of Joey's extras to a motorcycle and ran out the door, slamming it even in the middle of the night.

Alex's body shook in anger. That was more the reaction she didn't want to see... he clearly cared for this girl and even her stupid little rich parents.

The bitch was definitely getting something handed to her personally next time.

Alex went to go wash off the gasoline smell off her and passed a door that was opened. Lucas stood there, glaring a bit right at her. He looked a little roughed up, ashy too.

"What?" she hissed, giving him a look and glancing where Jay left.

Lucas just slammed the door on her and he paced his room back and forth madly. He smelt of gasoline too. Alex made him do it, threatened to tell Joey if he didn't and rat him and even Jay out for going soft on a girl that was suppose to be their target.

He had to tell Jay. He had to get out of here. He didn't want to be wrapped in this, he could sense something bad was going to go down. Alex had been so angry as she poured all the gasoline on an innocent persons barn, with animals inside. Spinner and Craig had helped too, not knowing what this was about and just usually took orders but they mostly just watched in aw and confusion as she did most of everything.

Lucas had to get out of here. But where could he go?

((**))

Meanwhile, Emma didn't have the energy to go to Peter's again and went back to her apartment. Manny dropped her off and she dragged herself zombie like to her door. She went up the elevator and tiredly pushed herself off against the wall and looked down to find her keys in her purse.

When she looked up...she noticed she didn't need them...her apartment door was open when she went to open it. She paused, and stared almost fearfully inside...what if someone was in there for her to be next?

She pushed the door open and looked around. Nothing. She scoped out the place that looked untouched so stepped in. Hm, maybe she forgot to lock the door herself?

She shut it, and ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't wait to get to sleep. It was about 4am now..she tried to offer her parents to come to her place but ofcourse they'd rather the Hilton Hotel.. they do like to get pampered.

Emma opened her eyes as she went to her kitchen and then she jumped to stop in her tracks when she saw **Jay**

Jay leaned off the counter when she came in and his mouth opened like he was going to say something, but no words came out. Emma decided to glare him down at this time and found he actually looked a bit upset too.

"Get out." she sneered madly.

Jay looked away and then into her eyes, stepping forward, "I had nothing to do with that." he promised, exhaling deeply and showing a bit of emotion she's never seen him show .. regret? Sadness?

"Oh must of just been the **other mob** after us." Emma sarcastically snapped and shoved him away from her when he stepped closer but he was stronger and put his face awfully close to hers so she'd look at him, but she just _couldn't _and tried to fight the tears but her lower lip trembled.

"I wouldn't do **that**, _Em-"_

_"But you did!" _

"I didn't do it! I wouldn't fucking do that to you, Emma! It wasn't us!"

Emma shook her head and finally got out of his hold, backing up on the wall and tears streamed down her face. Jays shoulders fell, painfully watching her hurt.

She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

He rubbed his fingers against his eyes when he closed them, frustrated like, "They-they wouldn't do it, not without me knowing."

Emma slowly looked back at him, confused but asked, "**Who else **would it of been?"

Jay stared down at the ground and she softened just a _little_, he did seem like he was really thinking about it. .

She was right though. Who else could it of been? And why Emma's parents? Why not Peter's? Why her? Unless... someone on his 'side' was aiming for her.. but his boss said to leave it alone?

Who else even _knew _about Emma? Jay did his everything to hide her from the rest of his mob and the only files of her were on his-

.."On my computer.." Jay said outloud, his eyes darting around to wonder if Alex really had the fucking nerve to go on his laptop and even burn down anothers girls' parents house out of jealousy.

Yup.

Seemed VERY her. Something she would definitely do.

"Oh fuck." Jay swore, shutting his eyes and even punched the refrigerator to his left so hard it shook and the door opened and Emma jumped.

She watched him pace around a bit and then grab his keys, leaving.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked him.

"To fucking find out who did it." he angrily slammed the door behind him.

Emma relaxed a bit, and sadly looked where he left. He seemed like he cared, and was quite frustrated too. Maybe he didn't have anything to do with it? Why was her heart pounding to that thought? Emma groaned and rolled her head back.

Meanwhile, Manny opened her houses front door to annoying doorbell ringers in the middle of the night. She swung the door open and then her mouth dropped.

"Lucas?" her heart fluttered a bit but then eyed him worriedly.

Was he ok? He looked a wreck.

When she saw he had what looked like ash over his face...and smelt of gasoline...she kinda put it together.

She instantly backed up, hurt flashing over her face... he looked like he'd been in a fire.

"It's true." she said, "You guys tried to hurt-"

"It was Alex." Lucas tried to explain as quickly as he could before she ran from him. "I went because I was threatened. Jay's girlfriend has hit the fan, gone psycho." he insisted, eyes full of fear, regret, confusion and silently screaming for help.

"Jay's **girlfriend**?" Manny shook her head. WHAT?! Did Emma know?

He nodded, afraid he was telling too much but he looked so desperate and Manny saw it...he looked scared too. He needed someone and he..he came to her?

Manny nodded and gently took his hand, leading him inside. He sniffed and cleared his throat, watching her close the door behind him and she then slowly looked back up at him, and softly looked him over. "Give me your clothes." she had already begun pushing his sweater off his buff shoulders.

Lucas stared down at her, his warm eyes admiring her beauty as she took care of him and he helped her pull his jacket off, then his shirt. She bit her lip, trying not to stare but he was so built and- "I'll get you a pair of pants before you.." she drifted off, blushing, stopping him from unzipping his pants next right in front of her.

He smirked too, watching her go up the stairs to get him clothes as she washed his.

When she got a pair of sweats from her Dad's drawer, she turned and went to walk back downstairs to gasp and stop when Lucas had been waiting at her Dad's bedroom door, looking right at her. She looked up at him and he walked in closer, before cupping her face and dropping the clothes from her hands, and kissing her passionately.

Just what he wanted to do since he met her.

Manny moaned and he had carried her out in the hall, bashing up against the wall, to the other side, ripping at anothers clothes.

((((((****)))))))))

Meanwhile, Alex sat on her bed, leaning back in her pillows and smirked watching the news.

"You wanted me?" came Spinners voice, opening her door.

Alex nodded, turning her eyes to look at him and smirked even wider, "Get Joey, please. I have something important to tell him."

_**Oh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out**_

_**We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Oh**_

(nickleback-burn it to the ground)


	10. The Engagement Parties

The next day, Emma tiredly shook her head while on the phone with Peter.

_Emma: I don't have time for this._

_Peter: You don't have time to talk? About your parents house that got caught on fire?! And you didn't even tell me!?_

_Emma: It was their barn, not their house. I've been busy worrying about THEM, Peter!_

_Peter: I'm going to be your husband, you have to start telling me these things Emma! They're important!_

_Emma: And they're your fault!_

_Peter: what?..._

_Emma: It was a set up, somebody started that fire and my parents have no enemies Peter Stone. Why the hell do you think someone went after them? Why couldn't you and your father just stop when I was first attacked?!_

_Peter: Emma, please... I understand now. I-I'm sorry, I'll talk to him. We'll make an announcement to the city. I'll tell him to back down._

_Emma: I don't want anybody to get hurt anymore._

_Peter: I promise they won't. I'll get the media to come, everyone will hear it. We'll go to town Hall next week._

Emma sighed but nodded, "Okay... .talk to you later."

"I love you."

Emma hung up, no reply on that and threw her phone onto the table. She worriedly looked around, wondering where Jay had went off to the other night and if he was okay.

Did he find out who did it?

(((((*****)))))))

Meanwhile, Jay had been somewhere else before he came back to the mobhouse, and he found a maid coming down the stairs and he walked quickly to her, "Alex home?" he asked her.

"Yes Mr Hogart, but she just took a nap after this meal." the maid raised the tray, showing him the meal and his eye laid right on the glass cup and he grabbed it carefully.

"Thanks." he muttered and turned, walking off to the kitchen and grabbed a bag, wrapping the cup up in it.

He heard movement, and he stopped before going out the back door. He quickly opened the door and put the cup in the bag just outside and closed the door to hide it there as he stayed back inside the house. When he turned back he almost jumped seeing Joey.

He must of not seen the cup thing or he would of asked questions. He did though have a creepy smile on, "Jay, Jay, Jay.." he sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder and walking closer to him..

Jay was guided back to the entrance of the house and towards Joeys office, "Joey, I got to go do some things. You need me or what?"

"Yeah." sighed Joey, opening his office door, "This is important."

Jay looked inside the office, seeing three big men in black with their muscles popping out of their shirts, glaring right at Jay and one rubbed his hand into his fist.

Oh fuck. Jay turned to Joey, and tried to reach for his gun but Joey quickly aimed his at him, "Don't you even fucking try it, or you'll make me angrier." Joey sneered.

Jay glanced horrifyingly at that gun... only because, if he was gone...who'd protect Emma?

"Get in." Joey pointed to the office after grabbing Jay's gun and shoved him inside.

_**(fragile-Nine inch nails)  
if I could fix myseld I'd - but it's too late for me  
I won't let you fall apart, I wont let you fall apart  
I won't let you fall apart, I wont let you fall apart  
**_

Jay landed with a groan, his side of his face throbbing with pain and one of the big men kicked his foot into his gut while he stayed on the floor.

Joey happily sat down on his office desk and watched. He spoke up, "Sorry about this Jay, I truly am." he insisted.

One of the big men picked Jay up easily from the ground, Jay's weak body almost limp. His eye was already bruising and he received a hard blow to his face from a flying fist and he spat blood to the side after before chuckling and taunting his beater, "Can't you hit harder?"

The man angered and punched him again. Jay landed back on the ground with a groan.

Was this it? His end?

"I told you to stay away from the girl." Joey spoke up. Jay cringed. He knew about Emma. Alex told him. Oh fuck. Oh god no..

Joey played with his gun in his hands and Jay was grabbed back up by his men and put onto his knees to kneel. Jay panted from the beating and blood was all over his shirt, his lower lip split and eye bruised. A small but deep cut was sliced above his eyebrow from one of the mens rings. **_  
_**

Joey came around and bent infront of Jay. Jays hand was grabbed and he tried to struggle, "No! **Fuck no**! STOP!" he knew what was coming. He knew Joey held his cigar cutter, which Joey loved to use on his victims to cut their fingers off.

"You_ just_ need to learn a lesson, you** are** one of my best men." Joey said and had to throw his own fist into Jay's gut before he took his finger into the cigar cutter, "You, Do NOT," yelled Joey, "_Sleep_ with the enemy!"

Jay cringed, and cursed out loud, waiting for it. His face was bruised, bloody, and his ribs possibly broken, and he waited for his finger to be sliced off, but then suddenly it all stopped, and Joey stepped back.

"You learn your lesson Jay?" Joey whispered tauntingly.

Jay slowly opened his eyes, sorely, and one was beginning to hurt to even open and he panted a bit, nodding, and spat another bloody spit to the side.

Joey nodded and even patted his head, "Good boy, Jayson. It'd be a waste to kill yeah." He actually liked Jay, had known him since a boy. His father was a fellow friend of the mafia before he died, remarkably, from cancer.

Jay was grabbed back up, and even one of the assholes who beat on him senseless began to brush off the dirt off him.

"Get cleaned up." Joey said, "I'll give you a day to rest but we have a family dinner Thursday and you need to get cleaned up for Alex." he leaned back on his desk and grabbed something.

A small box.

"Bout time you proposed right? That should make everything _better_." Joey said with that creepy big grin, like everything was ok.

Jay could barely hold himself up and he cringed in pain when shoved forward to take the box with a ring probably inside and his shakey fingers took it, and put it into his pocket.

He looked around, seeing the men nod at him, like silently allowing him to leave and Jay limped a bit as he did, closing the door behind him.

He leaned against a near wall, having a coughing fit and a tiny bit more blood fell against his fingers and he groaned, rolling his head back and resting it against the wall for a moment. He had just escaped death. He wildly looked around before he went back to the kitchen as quick as he could. He went out the door and grabbed the bag with the cup inside it and walked down the driveway, nervously looking back at the house.

He walked down the street until he stopped by a red car, and it's window slowly slid down. Inside, a guy around his age, wore a white wife beater and jeans, had bright blue eyes and quite the biceps

Jay shoved the bag into his hands, "go run this."

"You okay man?" his buddy, Sean, asked and his eyes hardened on Jay seeing him look like he had just got the shit kicked out of him. "Maybe this has gone too far." Sean cringed.

Jay spat, "7 years. We aren't stopping now."

"But-"

"Go back, and tell Yorke to run it for prints." was all Jay said, before turning and going back to the house. Sean stared in disbelief and a bit in worry too as Jay left, but did as he said.

((((****)))))

Emma groaned and whimpered a little at the sudden ring of her phone at midnight and turned from her sleep, answering it, "Hello?" she whispered though didn't need to, she was just so tired.

"Emma."

Emma sat up, completely awake now. "..Jay?" she asked concerned. He didn't sound great.

"Go to your parents at the Hilton Hotel, grab a room yourself.. but don't tell anybody, grab Manny if you have to as well."

Emma shook her head confused, "What's going on?" her heart thumped, "A-are you okay?" she worriedly stood up and began to pace the room.

"Emma just _get out_ of there. Go under the name Daphne Heart. I'll be busy for a few days.. but on the weekend, I'll come and explain."

Emma opened her mouth but sadly heard him hang up and she stared down at her phone. She didn't know why exactly, but she always trusted him and she turned, grabbing a bag and began to dial Manny's number as she shoved clothes into the bag.

(((**)))

"I'm here." Manny said into her cellphone as she jogged down the 15th floor at the Hilton hotel and Emma's room door flew open and the two embraced another tightly.

"I don't know what's going on" Emma cried into her and held her bestfriend tighter than sniffed, "What was wrong with you?"

"Nothing _wrong_." Manny corrected, pulling away and then looked over her shoulder, "Just...a little _something _with me. Someone, actually."

Lucas stood there, he looked a bit guilty but a nervous wreck too and seemed to be on their side as he nervously glanced around them and pushed Manny gently inside the hotel room, "We need to stay hidden." he told them.

He asked Emma, "You got a new phone right?" she nodded and he looked to Manny, "They can track your old phones."

Manny pouted, looking at her old phone. She didn't want to throw it away, but she knew what Lucas was trying to hint. It could be bugged.

"Baby." he said sternly, putting his hand out and raised an eyebrow til she grumbled and handed it to him and he dropped it to the ground, stepping on it .

Emma tilted her head confused at Manny. Did Lucas just call her baby!?

"I'll go get the bags" he told the girls and quickly went down the stairs.

Emma crossed her arms at Manny who blushed madly and shrugged "You know I have my weakness for bad boys."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled and nodded, "Yea you do." she bit her lip and asked Manny, "Do I still go to Dinner tomorrow with Peter and everyone?"

Manny thought about it, "Well, at least we'd be protects by his Dad's guards. But then we got to go back into hiding." Emma nodded.

(((**))

Meanwhile, Jay sat on the edge of his bed, his eye bruised, lip split but healing and a stitch over his eyebrow from that scar. Arms wrapped around him from behind, and Alex sat behind him on the bed in her housecoat.

"Baby, you okay?" she purred in his ear, her hand running down his chest and he even cringed. She acted like it was all okay or something.

He swallowed though and stiffed a nod but didn't turn back to her or anything when she ran kisses around his neck and shoulder.

He stared at the blank wall infront of him as she began to make plans for their 'wedding'.

((**)))

Back to Emma, she and Manny went to her parents room down the hall. They were at the Hilton too and cops were back to question them. Lucas held back, since he wasn't good with the Police.

Emma snuck between two officers and noticed her mom being questioned by one wearing a _wife beater_, and jeans, with **bright blue eyes.**

He then noticed her too, "Emma, right?"

Emma wondered how he knew but nodded, coming over. "Do you know who did it?" she turned to her parents, who looked just as confused as her.

"Getting close." the guy answered, his eyes not leaving her. Emma wondered what was up with him, eying him back oddly.

"So there's nobody you know who'd want to hurt them?" he asked, almost testing her.

Emma was a little taken back at his staredown and she coughed slightly, looking down, "No." she lied..but Jay told her to, and she trusted him.

The guy slowly nodded and turned to his partners, "Lets go." he glanced once more back at the girls, more at _Emma_ before he left.

After a day had gone by, Emma sat on her bed almost.. fidgety. Where was Jay? Was he still okay? God what if he was hurt...

Her phone rang and on the first ring she answered, "Hello?"

"Em." came Peter's voice and her shoulders fell and she laid back tiredly on her bed.

Where was he? She was beginning to really worry about Jay. She needed him..

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"What's tomorrow again?" Emma mumbled, then remembered, "Oh, engagement party."

"You forgot." he sounded hurt.

Emma swallowed the guilt and finally said honestly, "I just don't feel safe out and about anymore."

"Emma, it's our family and friends at a fancy restaurant and I'll even get my dad to hire some more body guards for the night. Just one night Em. I miss you. I don't know where you've been lately."

Emma kept quiet, making sure not to tell him, knowing his phone was bugged.

"Ok. See you tomorrow." with that, she hung up, and still stared at her phone for the right guy to call... he didn't that night either.

(((((((***)))))

The next day, Emma stood with her mom and Manny, and her moms best friend Caitlin.

"beautiful." grinned Spike, standing behind Emma and Manny softly smiled too.

They all stood in dresses and Emma wore an expensive white designers dress that hugged her every curve, and finished it with curly beachy hair and white high heels. She also finally put on her 'engagement' ring. .

"You look gorgeous." Caitlin smiled.

Manny nodded but crossed her arms with a sigh, she knew why Emma wouldn't smile or take the compliment. She wasn't happy on her own engagement night. Because it was the wrong guy

"Can't wait to see you with a **longer** white dress." Spike insisted, her hands on Emma's shoulders as Emma looked herself in the mirror and frowned more, twirling the ring on her finger nervously.

"Lets go." was all she muttered and led them out. They were taking the limo to a nice big restaurant to celebrate the engagement, the place was called Johnny's. A nice fancy italian place.

((**))

Manny had snuck back to the hotel to let Lucas know where she was going. Lucas was sleeping and she smiled gently, crawling onto the bed.

"I'll see you later." she whispered, kissing his cheek and he woke up and groaned, wrapping his strong arm around her.

"Don't go." he begged.

She sighed, "I have to. It looks suspicious if the maid of honor isn't there."

"You really think they'll get married?" Lucas asked her, raising an eyebrow and they both knew Emma and Jay had to be in love if going through all of this. If only they'd tell another.

She sadly shrugged in his hold, "I don't know anything anymore.."

He sadly looked guilty for that, and leaned up, kissing her soft and tenderly and she moaned into the kiss, wishing she could stay and giggled, getting up. He smiled and watched her go and sighed...damn, he was falling in love too. Meanwhile, Joey was probably out there, or his men, looking to kill Lucas for 'fleeing'.

((*))

When everyone got to the restaurant, a waiter passed Emma a champagne glass as well as everyone else, but she tossed it back and looked for another one. She needed it to get through this.

The restaurant was busy, like always. Every women inside wore dresses, even if not with Emma's small engagement party. It was just a really classy place where parties and engagements happened.

Speaking of, Jay's mob sat around a huge table on the other side of where Emma's table was and he sat there, numbly looking at his drink as the table roared in laughter and 'congratulations' as Alex sat to his right, wearing her engagement ring and smiling brightly to their friends and family.

She wore a tight black mini dress with her hair pinned straight and actually put on some make up. The guys around, some of them wore suits, but some of them didn't give a shit and just stuck to jeans and a shirt..kinda like Jay, even at his _own _engagement party.

He had on jeans and a dark black shirt that fit him nicely, and even wore his hat too. He only had a small bruise on his cheek now and small scar on the end of his eyebrow. Ribs still kinda hurt but he was better.

He wanted to go to Emma tonight, but Joey insisted this was the night they 'celebrated'. Everyone seemed to be having a great time but him, and then Joey's next words snapped him out of it.

"David Stone."

Jay frooze. He turned his head when Joey stood up, and walked to a group who came there way. David led them, Peter's Dad, and there Peter stood too, holding Emma's hand proudly. Jay wanted to grab him and throw him on the table. Beat him senseless.

Emma caught Jay's eyes and too flushed. Her eyes shot between David and Joey. They finally stood face to face, glaring hatefully into anothers eyes as waiters passed around them, setting up tables and bringing out more food. Ofcourse, in public, they had to be on 'good' behavior.

Emma had her hand in Peter's, but she couldn't help but notice the hand the crawled into Jay's... a brunette...with a ring on her finger and staring right back at her.

Emma's heart snapped in half.

Jay was with someone else.

_**I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you, I dream about you.  
Honestly, tell me that its over  
Because if the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over**_

_**And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know**_

(lindsey lohan- OveR)


	11. I'm Sorry I'm Bad

"Whose this?" Spike asked David, gazing at Joey who smirked and took her hand gently, kissing it. Snake, Emma's father, even cornered his eyes.

"He's Joey Nunez." David explained to his sons fiances parents.

Spike and Snake both seemed clueless but Emma tried to whisper to her, "Can we just go to our table?"

Peter had kept to his word, there were body guards, and lots of people around so she was positive Joey or his men wouldn't try anything _tonight_, but she didn't want to be here right now. Didn't want to see Jay with _her_. She couldn't even stop looking at the ring on Alex's finger either.

David spoke up for even people at other tables to hear him, "He's a continuing suspect at the police station, but too slimey and sneaky for anyone to catch."

Joey clenched his jaw but still kept his smirk on. One of his men stepped forward but he put his hand out, stopping him and shook his head. This was only fun..

"It's always cute to see your kind of people think you belong on our side of the parks." David said.

Peter beside Emma held her hand tighter. His uncle Mike and Jasper were both chuckling at his fathers remarks and the body guards glared at Joey just incase he did try to start something. Emma's family and Manny were a little..nervous.

Jay was trying hard not to look so anxious and worried, mostly for Emma. He stared down at his plate, or watched the scene fold out with as much as no emotion as he could. He looked at Emma, and she looked so fucking beautiful, but as she held another guys hand, he could feel his heart ripping up to pieces.

Emma had glanced at him once more and he tensed, just wanting to talk to her so badly. She noticed the stitches and curiously eyed him. What happened there? She glanced away, cursing at herself to STOP looking.

"Your side?" Joey repeated what Mr Stone said with a laugh, "Geez I had no idea you owned any side of this town.. to be honest.." he stepped closer with a whisper, "I think me and my boys got the town just about covered." he winked.

David tensed up a little bit but wouldn't show his fear. He knew Joey meant that he owned it by the crimes he committed and David and his 'side' couldn't stop him.

"Not for long. Not with me in the way." David shot back.

Emma groaned silently. Couldn't he fucking shut up?! He had a mob right THERE glaring him in the eyes before him who probably ALL had guns in their jackets.

"Cops do a better job then you." laughed Joey and his crew joined in, bellowing, "You're an idiot!"

Emma had to agree, he was an idiot, but David **had **been able to piss off the mob so clearly he was doing some things right.

"LEts go." Peter said, sensing Emma's nerves and guided her to their table across the room, "Ignore them."

"Have a good dinner boy." Joey winked at him and smirked back to David, "He's like a mini you."

David only sneered at him, but followed off with his party as Joey went back to his, sitting at the table and laughing more with his gang and they all cheered beers. Jay narrowed his eyes to watch Emma sit at her table with all her friends and family.

Alex leaned over to Jay, knowing exactly why he was tense, "That couple looked _almost_ as in love as us." she tormented him and kissed his cheek.

His stomach turned.

(*)

Emma folded her dress down as she sat, and the waiter begun taking orders at their table and classical music was playing but even the other family's in the restaurant were being disturbed by the laughter and high voices at the other table. Joey and his mob really did act like they owned the place, and in all honesty, they probably did. They were free to do as they please.

Manny shared a look with Emma and Manny coughed slightly, "bathroom." she said politely and put her wine glass down as Emma got up.

"Me too." she leaned over to kiss Peter to not make it look suspicious.

The two girls left just as one of Joey's men, Craig, was passing them to get to the bar side of the restaurant and smirked, stopping before them.

"Hello beautiful." he said and eyed them and especially Manny who scoffed in disgust and she grabbed Emma's hand, walking faster to the washroom.

Jay had noticed that and coughed slightly, "Gonna go to the washroom." he told Alex since the table was still in a drunken roar and the guys were getting wasted.

Alex nodded and watched him go, then locked eyes with Joey. Joey nodded slightly at her.

In the bathroom, Manny turned to Emma. "Did you know he was engaged?" Manny asked out loud since alone.

Emma leaned on the counter of the sinks and gave Manny a look, "You don't seem shocked.." did Manny know? And she didn't tell her?

"Lucas said it was only his girlfriend." insists Manny, "and I just found out. You really saw a ring on her finger?"

Emma nodded and sadly looked down and Manny frowned.

"We should get out there." she admitted.

Emma nodded, "You go, just gonna wash up." she insists.

Manny knew what she meant, she needed a minute to get the courage to go back out there. Manny pouted for her but left her be. When she exited, she bumped into someone and looked up, "Sor-" she stopped, seeing Jay.

He focused so hard at the door Emma was behind and gazed down desperately at Manny to let him by. Manny frowned but sighed, stepping out of his way and crossed her arms. She didn't know why she was letting him see Emma, but the two seemed in love. They were just in a very big pickle. She wasn't even sure how they were going to get out of this one alive or together. It was even starting to scare her, knowing Joey would soon know Lucas wasn't coming back to them, and they'd be looking for him, and might possibly do the worst to him.

Jay noticed her step out of his way, and he nodded appreciatingly and went. Not like Manny could of stopped him, but he respected Emma's best friend.

Emma had just turned to walk out and gasped when she turned to see Jay and he put a hand on her mouth and she was pushed back up against the counter of the sink. She whimpered a bit into his hand and she glared at him with her eyes as she tried to shove him off.

"Em, you _know _this is the worst place to make a scene." he reminded and she stopped struggling but still glared and he sadly nodded, understanding that and put his hand off her mouth.

"Am I free to finally go back home?" she sneered.

He shook his head no, "Told you, I'd come on the weekend. Stay at the hotel."

She shoved him with her little hands that barely even did anything to him, "Not a call or ANYTHING?"

Jay's mouth fell, to then slowly shut and he smirked a bit to then widely grin. It looked kind of adorable to Emma, who was trying to stay mad. He, on the other hand, was rolling around in happiness that she missed him. Worried about him..

"Were you _concerned _about me?" he teased, his hands on her waist and Emma noticed how much she was up against the counter and his body right against hers.

"No." she snapped. Lies. Her eyes told the truth as she gazed up sadly and cringed at his wounds, "What happened to you?"

"Fell." he muttered, knowing she knew and tried to make a small joke but neither laughed and he shut his eyes when she actually raised her hand and ran her fingers lightly down his cheek, brushing softly on the bruise.

He shut his eyes harder, missing her touch and pulled her body more against his.

"I can't stop thinking about you. Us.." he drifted off so needy, so desperately. He held her so tight she whimpered a bit, inches from his lips.

She suddenly moved when he went to lean down, "Your fiance probably wouldn't be thrilled to hear **that."  
**

Jay cringed and kept his eyes shut, nuzzling her neck and she tried to shrug out but she whimpered, missing him touch her too and he promised, "It's nothing. Forced engagement."

"**Forced**?" snapped Emma, giving him an unbelievable look as he leaned his head back up

He opened his eyes and gave her a 'duh' look as he looked up, gesturing to his face. Her mouth slowly fell. That was why he was beat up? He really was forced? Why..

"They know about you, Em. Me **and **you." he confessed, swallowing hard and still staring at her lips.

"There is no us." she shot back but felt her heart beating wildly as Jay leaned closer again, his lips brushing against hers.

"You know there is." he taunted.

"not anymore." she put her hands on his chest, moving her head back so he couldn't kiss her, "Not with your_ ring_ on that girls finger" her eyes held so much fury.

She gasped in sharply when he grabbed her hand, "You forgetting the huge ass fucking crystal on your finger?" his eyes held almost betrayl. Emma stared up at him, shocked, then angry.

"You walked away from me!" Emma yelled madly, and tears burned her eyes, "You've done nothing but make me feel like some.." she shook her head sadly, letting a tear slip.

Jay's shoulders fell, and so did his heart. He never meant to make her this upset, and he painfully whipped her tears away.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

She shut her eyes and he tightened his jaw, gazing down softly at her. He felt even mad at himself now too. He hated that he did that to her; he thought it'd be for the best.

"I'm _sorry._" he whispered again and she melted into his hold when he leaned to the side of her ear and whispered 'I'm sorry' once more and she then bit her lip, feeling his hips push against hers

She ached with want and she cupped his face, pulling his head down to her and he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He then clasped her face and kissed her hard, possessively, and aggressively, missing her with everything in him.

His hands found the end of her skirt, and he tore it up and ripped her panties down. Emma gasped against the kiss and pulled away to moan and throw her head back when Jay slid his hand up her shirt next, his big hands caressing her perky round tits. He grabbed the back of her neck and leaned her back up to kiss her agai as he adjusted himself between her legs and she spread them around him. Her hands dug at his pants, and he helped her unzip. His tongue explored her mouth while his hands explored her body until they slid down to her bare ass, grabbing and squeezing it. She started to moan loudly, her want and need very apparent.

He broke their kiss as he lifted her up and against the counter, Emma braced herself as she felt his member sliding down her wetness, and then he grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as he thrust into her. Emma cried out as he forced his thickness her.

'So fucking good." He grunted as he thrusted into her again. Sharp pain shortly turned to pleasure as he held her hips, fucking her harder. "Fucking Hell, Em." he panted.

Her breathing hitched, turning rapid and shallow and she was clenching his shoulders tightly to hold onto something. He felt so fucking good inside of her. "JAY!" she gasped and whimpered, trying to stay quiet as their families and friends were right out the door. She couldn't believe they were DOING this. But screw it, she loved him, and she wanted him so badly.

She felt her pussy tighten around his cock. She moaned louder, gripping the counter now and arched her back, biting her lip – she came hard, crying out.

She tried to catch her breath, and he helped her slide back down from the counter, but he was still hard. Emma bit her lip softly this time and decided to turn around., leaning over the counter now and turned towards the mirror. She watched Jay just as breathless as her, but still hard as a rock and he bent down, kissing the back of her neck and she teasingly pushed back against him, making him groan and take the hint when he looked back at her reflection with a hungry look. Her round ass and curves were inches away from his cock. He pulled her back into him, pushing back into her from behind, and she moaned louder, close again as he began to pound her against the counter, even once playfully hitting the side of her ass and moving his hand around to play with her clit. Emma shut her eyes tight, feeling his huge member throbbing inside of her. She even wanted him to come inside.

"Don't stop." she begged. He had to laugh as he groaned. Why would he fucking stop? She was his goddess, and he didn't think he could ever sleep with anybody else again.

He leaned over Emma, clenching the counter and his other hand on her hip. His breath was hot against her ear and he shut his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. He was so damn close. Doing it behind closed doors made it even hotter. But being with her again? That was the best part.

Emma heard him huskily breath against her ear, "God, I love you." he said it so quietly though, okay if she heard it or not, but she did. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, bending her head down until she moaned and bucked back at his thrusts. She loved him too, and those words just made her 10 times hornier.

He didn't last long, a few more thrusts and she came again, screaming out as he went faster, he grabbed her hips and started to moan himself, he froze and clenched her hips back into his, and she felt his hot load deep inside her. Emma came down from her high with a smile, and he too, tiredly chuckled, panting and nuzzeling her neck from behind and finally just pushed once more inside of her before slipping out and Emma even gasped when he left her body.

He helped slide her skirt back down and fixed her hair while carressing it as she adjusted to standing again, giggling quietly as she did. They both faced another again, catching their breaths and smiling.

She blushed and his smirk turned to a grin, "You're the only girl who could possibly still blush after being fucked like that." he teased.

She sent him a playful glare then saddened, "You should go before they.." she drifted off and he sadly nodded.

He went to turn but looked back and watched her nervously twist the ring on her finger and he took it, almost looking at it in disgust and her big brown eyes stared up at him.

"He may have one _lousy little _finger of yours." Jay told her, "But don't forget who owns your **whole** _body_.."

Emma almost shivered and she felt her heart skip. Before he turned again, she put her hand on his forearm and he looked down at her, so much emotion back in his eyes. They weren't cold for once, but so warm, and loving. She finally replied back, "I do too, you know?" he kept quiet, but kept his eye on her closely. "Love you too."

His lips slowly turned upwards, and he nodded, bowing his head to give her once last slow kiss.

"Just don't sleep with him." he seemed to whisper painfully as they parted. She stared at his gut wrenched face and he avoided her eyes. It was then she knew the power she too had over him, that it wasn't just her who was crazy about him.

Emma's mouth dropped, watching him quickly walk away with that. Her heart was fluttering like mad.

_**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**_

_**I'm sorry for all the things I did to you**_

(buckcherry-sorry)


	12. Dead Man Walking

**Author note: Hey guys! I've re written this whole story. Go back if you want to update or notice any changes ! I've tried to keep it the same, just spell checked it and put in more detail. I missed this story! Has anyone noticed anything about Jay's character that I've been putting in kind of behind the scenes? It's a big secret. If so, leave a review! If not, wait for the big twist! DUN DUN DUNNN. Need a clue? Ask yourself who Sean's character is. And how he knows Jay?...**

Today was the day. Jay rushed through all his shit and threw it in a duffle bag. Today, Joey was busy at a man's vuneral. A man Joey himself, killed. A lot of the mob went, but not Jay. He said he'd meet them there, but he wasn't.

Today was the day he left.

Emma was waiting for him at the hotel, and he went through his last drawer, in the night table. When he pulled the drawer out, he stared, but grabbed the gun inside.

He had to be safe than sorry.

He put it in the back of his pants and then bent down to his bed, grabbing his duffle bag to then rush to the door- he stopped dead in his tracks. Spinner stood there, an unreadable look on his face as he glanced around Jay's empty room.

"What are you doing?"

Jay panted, and licked his lips, looking around. SHit. FUck!

He grabbed his gun, and grabbed Spinners shirt with his fist. He slammed the door closed and pushed Spinner against it, pointing the gun at him. Jay liked Spinner, had grew up with him his whole life, but he wasn't going to get him killed! Not before he got to see Emma once more.

"You fucking traitor!" Spinner exclaimed, but shut his eyes in fear at the gun. "You are on their side, aren't you!?"

Jay gave him a wild, wierd look ."Whose!?"

"The Stones!"

"fuck no." Jay spat, "I'm on **my **side." he cursed and just confessed, "I'm out. I'm done with the mob. I'm done with Joey, Alex, and everything."

Spinner opened his eyes, narrowing them at Jay and squinted his eyes skeptically. "Why? We're your family."

Jay laughed, "You think Joey is our **family?** Our dad's died long ago," he paused at Spinners pained expression. Unlike Jay's father who died of cancer, Spinners died from getting shot, his mother the same day too. Jay never had a mom. "Joey left us for foster homes after our family died, until he needed us."

"That's not true!" spat Spinner but his expression shook with anger and confusion.

Jay shouted at Spinner like he should know this, "He didn't regroup us back into the mob until we were of age to work for him!" Jay shook with anger, not seeing how Spinner couldn't see this. "He used his relationship with our Dad's to get us to trust him, and work for him too. But where was he just after they died? When we were put in foster homes. When we needed someone most?!"

Joey didn't reunite with them until they were 17. Spinner was sent away first when only 12, then Jay, at 13. Luckily, Jay was sent into the same home Spinner was sent to, where they reunited again and looked after another. Lucas was a boy also in the foster home, that's how they had met him, and brought Lucas in with them when Joey wanted them back.

"I'm getting Joey." Spinner said, trying to leave and they struggled. It ended with Jay punching him after Spinner tried to strike him.

"Stop!" Jay begged, not wanting to kill him and Spinner tried to grab his gun. Jay grabbed it back, and jolted back, lifting it to aim at his childhood friend, who was like a brother. Spinners eyes widened, and they stared at another breathlessly.

Spinner couldn't believe Jay would do this. Not to him.

Jay finally confessed, "Joey killed your parents, Spin. My Dad told me before he died."

Terror fled Spinners eyes. Then disbelief. "You fucking low piece of shit- you liar!"

"Your mom wanted your Dad to get out. He tried. He failed." Jay raised a knowing eyebrow, "Cops found Joeys prints on the gun, but he got someone, **my Dad, **to steal and erase the evidence. My Dad regretted it always and told me before he died. He told me to tell you."

"Then why didn't you!" Tears threatened Spinners eyes, and he felt so confused and flustered. "All this time you made me believe I could trust you? I looked up to you man!"

Jay showed a bit of regret, but tried to explain, "I wanted Joey to pay. I did watch over you, Spinner, and you know it. I saved your ass many times, even in highschool."

"So what? What was the evil plan to get back at Joey with?"

Jay promised, "He's going to get his. I've been working on it for several years."

"You think you got evidence against him?" Spinner snickered bitterly but tiredly, really wondering what Jay thought he could do to Joey.

Jay finally lowered his weapon down a bit, licking his lips nervously, "Yeah. I'm a _fucking_ cop."

Spinner froze cold, his mouth falling. Jay snickered at his stunned appearance and he nodded. He knew it was a lot to take in.

Spinner closed his eyes and tried to shake his head, "How? When? I know you tried to get into college when we were younger..but you said.."

"I told you I didn't get in." Jay remembered and said, "When I applied to police academy, my boss Raditch, the cheif of police? He recognized my name. He followed my Dad around a lot, got in a few pistol fights with him. Knew all about him and all about me. Offered me a job instead, said I already had potential and he saw a great inside man in me.."

"You're undercover." Spinner couldn't believe it. "For seven fucking years?" he laughed breathlessly and **still **couldn't believe it.

Jay nodded, seeing he finally had Spinners attention so put his gun away. "I have a partner, he takes my evidence on Joey and everything I have to the police. So far, we only have Alex's prints on the gasoline bucket at the barn. We need more, to get him. I have a bit of smuggling and hit and runs, and some stuff caught on tape, but not enough to put him away for life yet." Jays eyes darkened, "He can't be let out on bail, we need him locked up for good. I need evidence that he has killed before."

"I don't know what to say... I don't know what to do." Spinner admitted, eyes wide and looking around the room like he had seen a ghost.

Jay grabbed his bag again, "Come with me. Lucas is out too. Come on." he opened the door and turned to Spinner.

Spinner stayed still as a rock. "I can't."

Jay paused, and shook his head, "Spin, come on!" he demanded.

"Go." Spinner said, clenching his jaw and looked away from him before painfully back into his eyes. "I'm giving you a few hours head start before Joey comes lookin for you."

Jay's mouth hung, but he couldn't afford to take any chances. He nodded, hurt also in his eyes but understood Spinner was loyal, and scared. Hopefully with Joey, he'd be safe, Jay hoped. Lucas was already a dead man walking and now so was Jay as he ran out of the mobhouse.

**Author note again: EEEEeeeeek! There's your twist. Jay was a cop the entire time! Not even Emma knows. Dun dun dunnnn. Did you see it coming? Give some reviews and I'll post more chapters**


	13. I love You

As Jay got in his car, and sped away from the house, he never looked back. Which was also the reason he didn't notice Craig sneak out of the house right behind him, and into his own car.

He had heard everything he told Spinner, and he tucked his gun into the back of his pants.

Jay, was a cop. Craig knew there was something iffy about Jay for years. They may had grown up together, but Joey always favored Jay over Craig and it pissed him off completely. Joey may not be married to Craig's mother anymore but he should of been way more important to him than Jay fucking Hogart, and now look, the 'favorite' was a damn cop.

Craig tailed behind Jay's car in a distance. He had nothing but murder and distain in his eyes, as he glanced at the gun on the passenger seat, and back to Jay's car.

In Jay's car, he dialed Emma's number, and she picked up with worry in her voice that made his chest swell. He hated that he couldn't tell her 100% of the truth, but she was damn near finding out everything. He just couldn't keep it away from her, plus she was smart. Would she hate him if she found out he was a cop? At least he was a 'good guy' right?

..Fuck. She was going to hate him, just add it to the number of lies on their list . He never meant to fall for her, wasn't supposed to, and shouldn't of. He was to do his damn job, and instead, fell for a girl both the mob and police station wouldn't want him getting close with.

_Emma: Jay?_

_Jay:... I fucked up, Em. _

_Emma: Jay? Where are you? _

_Jay: I'm on my way. Is Lucas and Manny with you?_

_Emma: No, no they went to Manny's parents' house. __**Wher**__e are you?_

_Jay: Good. That's good. They don't know where that is. Call Manny, tell her and Lucas I said to stay there. I'm coming to grab you, stay in the hotel room until I do._

He hung up with that, and glanced around the four way street before he turned right to get onto the highway. He paused, noticing a car in his rearview mirror following him that looked familiar.

"Shit." he breathed out slowly, eyes hard on the mirror, until he glanced back on the road and sped up more. He squinted his eyes as he glanced back in the mirrror and tried to make out the driver without turning his head to tip him off. It always worked better when the tailor didn't know the suspect followed knew he was followed.

It's Craig. He could tell by his leather jacket and short curly hair. Joey's 'son' but not by blood. Ex step son, if you will.

Fuck, he was probably in the house and heard everything.

Jay slammed his foot down on the pedal, speeding faster to lose Craig, merging quickly between cars to get away.

(((((*)))))))

Jay panted, entering the hotel and looking around. The lobby was busy, since this was one of the busiest hotels in the city. At least he knew Craig wouldn't try anything here. Or at least, if he was here. Jay was sure he had lost him a while back. Because of the police force, Jay was a pretty good driver.

Now, His code for Emma's room, was Daphne Heart. Raditch, his cheif at the station, made that name up incase Jay ever needed help like a hotel room, or another bank account so Joey never noticed where Jay's money came from for several years.

"Daphne Heart." Jay said as he ran up the customer desk and the man looked at him, ready to deny any 'private' guest information until Jay reached into his pocket and put on his police badge that hung around a long chain necklace.

The guy made an 'o' with his mouth, typed a few keys on his keyboard, and smiled back up to Jay. "Room 703."

Jay nodded and dashed for the elevator. He didn't noticed Craig hiding behind a couple who had heard the room number.

Jay pushed through people as fast as he could, all while grabbing his cellphone out of his pocket. He muttered an apology to someone he smacked his shoulder into, but he was in life or death situation here.

He dialed his partners number, Sean, who answered quickly.

_Sean: Yeah?_

_Jay: You upstairs?_

_Sean: Yup. Not a beep. Tabbed her parents' phone when I was there last night, and also sound as a bug. You should know though *Chuckles* I think the Cheif knows you and her-_

_Jay: Just get Emma out, alright? Spinner knows, Joey probably knows by now and I saw Craig following me on the highway._

_Sean: Fuck. Alright. We'll meet you up in my room and call Raditch for back up._

Sean hung up with that, and Jay was about to step into the elevator but bent down when a gun went off. It had just missed him. Jay heard everyone scream, and turned, seeing Craig. Thank god he held the gun right out, because everyone was now running for their lives, distracting Craig from shooting at Jay again who ran for the staircase instead.

Craig madly shoved the next person who ran in his way, and stormed to the elevator, pressing level 7.

(((((((((((((*********)))))

Back at the mobhouse, Joey had entered his quiet home first while his driver and a few buddies stayed outside. They were going to another bar, to 'celebrate' the mans life he had taken for wronging him.

Joey whistled, and hummed a tune, hanging up his jacket and turned to stop and stare at Spinner sitting emotionlessly on the staircase by his office.

"Spinner." he tilted his head, wondering what was going on. "What are you doing here?"

Spinner finally looked up after staring at the ground. "We need to talk." his eyes darkened, "It's about Jay."

(((*)))

Emma scoffed, running out of the bathroom after blowdrying her hair to it's natural wavy shape, still slightly damp. Someone was pounding on her door. She wore just a tank top with her lacey black bra and her black shorts.

"I'm coming!" she snapped and rolled her eyes, running out of her room and towards the door. The banging stopped, the person (probably Jay) had heard her.

When she opened the door, her slight smile turned into a frown, seeing Sean with a gun pointed at him by Craig, standing behind him.

Sean even looked mad at her, "You couldn't open the door the first time I pounded on it?" he taunted.

Emma looked at the familiar man and couldn't place it. Wait! The cop, who was talking to her parents the other day. She looked at Craig though, and could sort of remember him the first night Jay and his 'friends' broke into her home.

"I'm sorry." she squeaked when Craig finally pointed the gun at her and waved it between them.

"Inside." he ordered and Sean clenched his jaw, not moving until Craig nudged him again with the gun. They suddenly all paused and hesitated when they heard cop sirens outside the building.

"FUCK!"

(((**))))

Back with Joey and Spinner, they now stood in his office, alone. The lights were dim.

"He's a fucking rat." Joey's hands were even shaking, taking this all in. Jay was a cop.

"Yeah." was all Spinner replied, leaning against Joey's desk as Joey paced around the room.

"A cop." he spat in disgust, "Thankyou Spinner. I should of known. I had some suspicions but never a cop." he could now picture all the ways he was going to kill Jay Hogart for fooling him. He turned to Spinner, and softened, "You've always been a good partner. Just like your Dad."

Spinner remained a little cold towards him for that, "Right.."

Joey didn't seem to notice, turning and thinking things over, "Now. We got to plan how to get him, before he goes back to the station."

"Craigs already on his way." Spinner had seen him go, but knew Jay could take care of him himself.

"Good, good," breaths Joey and focuses hard on the wall as he conjured about a plan, "We can always just kill him, throw him in the Downy river. Or tie him up and-"

As Joey stood with his back to Spinner, Spinner pointed his gun at the back of Joeys head, and pulled the trigger.

_**BANG!****_

Joeys body fell down with a thud. Spinner stayed aiming the gun where he had when it was at Joey's head, and his eyes were watery, but he looked like all his demons had been cleared from his head

"And now, you're dead." he told Joey, who lied dead on the floor. "_Just like my dad_" he mocked it the way Joey had seconds ago. He threw his gun down to the floor. "And my mom." he glared at Joeys body. "You fucking scumbag.."

There were footsteps heard and Spinner looked up, eyes a bit wide when the doors opened. Joey's friends, and driver, stood there and stopped in their tracks seeing the scene between Spinner and Joey. Joey was dead.

"You killed him." The drive bluntly said

Spinner swallowed and finally picked up his mouth, clenching his jaw. "yeah, I did." he suddenly looked brave, and even two times wiser, "Nobody gets away with lying to me."

They nodded, and could tell a new boss was in town now.

(((((*****)))

Meanwhile, Sean and Emma now stood in her door way, and side by side they turned to Craig. Craig licked his lips nervously and shrugged, getting his gun ready to shoot.

"Better hurry," Sean taunted, "Back up is here."

Craig didn't expect the cops, but this was going to end the same way. "Sorry about this, but I gotta leave Jay a message for when he gets back."

"Yea?" Sean snaps, raising an eyebrow. Emma's eyes were widen in fear at the gun. "What's that?"

"Don't fuck with us, " Craig shot his gun. _**BANG!**_

Emma gave a short scream and closed her eyes when blood flew across her shirt. Another shot and big bang was heard and she looked down to see Sean's arm shot and he had fallen to the ground against the wall. She quickly bent down as he panted and held pressure on his arm, "I'm okay."

They looked up, wondering where the other gun shot was and saw a hole in Craig's head. Emma's mouth hung and even Sean inched away when Craigs body fell to the ground.

Jay stood behind him, and Emma saw not only the gun in his hand but also the police badge around his neck. She turned back to Sean who too blinked and tried to gain back his words.

"Shit." he admitted, panting some more and his blood seeking through his hands. "I thought we were dead."

Jay bent down while taking off his large black wind breaker. "Nobodys dying today." he sighed and then paused, glancing at Craig dead on the floor, "Well, except for him."

Sean nodded and gave Jay a respectful nod as well for looking out for him and as Jay nodded back, he couldn't help but look at Emma and noticed her avoiding his eyes as she stood up and even backed away from them.

"Emma.." Jay quietly said her name, thinking of how to explain to her -

Now a bunch of footsteps were heard with sounds of metal clinging together. Must be the police.

"In here!" Sean yelled between the moment Jay and Emma were having. Emma had reason now to go and Jay had to stay, applying pressure to Sean's wound until a paramedic came.

Emma, stunned and in shock, walked out of her hotel room, and saw the policemen notice her. A big, grey haired men pointed at her to his men. "There's the girl!"

"In - in there, he's shot." Emma mumbled, trying to still gain back her words.

She couldn't believe this. She had almost died, and Jay, Jay shot a man, and Jay... was a cop!?

Some cops ran by her by the older man stopped and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm Raditch, the chief of police. Don't worry, everything is over. Your fiance is downstairs."

Over his shoulder, Jay had finally walked out and stopped, hearing that. Him and Emma connected eyes before Emma nodded and walked away, her face still emotionless. Jay walked closer to Raditch the more she disappeared out of site.

Raditch turned and noticed him, and patted his back. "Good job, Hogart." he had never seen such a remarkable undercover job. "We got Nunez, Mannings, and Jeremiah is dead."

Jay finally ripped his eyes off where Emma had gone, "Dead?"

Raditch nodded but shook his head, "We don't know who, but his body was dropped off right in the dumpster behind our station. Must of pissed somebody off."

Jay swallowed, but kept his mouth shut. It had to be Spinner. . .

((((((((((((********)))))))))))

Outside now, cops and paramedics swarmed the hotel and back of the hotel building. In the parking lot, Jay came out with a heavy sigh from the back door, then inhaled the clean air. It was still sunny out, and he squinted his eyes, glaring at the sun, as if it was it's fault this happened today.

He turned and then stopped in his tracks from leaving when he saw Emma walking over to him. He felt his stomach knot, and he swallowed hard. Glancing over her shoulder, Jay saw Peter standing with her worried parents, but Peter looked more pissed than worried as he watched Emma walk over to Jay.

Jay then snickered, noticing him storm off like a girl. He turned to Emma, and she tucked her hair behind her ears before she stopped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a cop?"

Jay's mouth opened, then closed. He tried to pass her one of his smiles that were only meant for her, "It would defeat the purpose of being undercover."

Emma smiled, and rolled her eyes. I guess that was true. She glanced around and noticed Craig's body in a bag on a stretcher was being rolled to an ambulance. Behind that truck, was another cop car, with Alex Nunez arrested in the back seat, glaring right at them.

"So is the wedding going to be behind bars?" teased Emma, and Jay looked to what she was, chuckling also.

"I think it's called off." he joked, then noticed something. "Where's your ring?" he looked around again, noticing a bunch of people and reporters, cops- but no Peter Stone anymore. "Where's Poin Dexter?"

"I don't know." Emma said, arms still folded as she shrugged, "And I don't care." She stared back into Jay's eyes and he moved forward, dropping his head and they stayed an inch apart for a moment, staring at another and hesitating until Jay then kissed her deeply.

Emma dropped her arms and laid her hands on Jay's arms, kissing him back harder until her hands clenched his shoulders and she moaned. He cupped her face and sighed into the kiss as she then tore apart breathless and he opened his eyes, panting and eyes twinkling happily down at her.

"Save it for tonight." barked a voice, and they turned, Emma blushing and Jay smirking. Sean laughed as he came over with JT following him, a wrap around his arm where he was shot.

"Em, this is my partner Sean, and my little FBI friend JT. He's the eyes and ears." Jay introduced.

Emma smiled a little to the kind younger guy, who was probably her age. He looked younger than Sean and Jay, and a lot more slimmer and possibly dorkier. "I know who you are." JT said with a groofy grin that Jay sent him a glare for . .

"I listen to everything. Wires, tabbed phones..."

Emma sighed and turned to Jay, "Did you always wear a wire?"

Jay cringed with a slight grin, "Always on the back of my shirt." he itched the back of his neck.

"So they heard-"

"Yea."

Emma went red, remembering how many times Jay and her had sex while he was on 'the job'. She glanced back to Sean and Jt who were smirking right back at her and she snickered, "Off to good start." she sent them a glare.

"Yup." Sean grinned.

Jay rolled his eyes and guided Emma to his car, "Lets get out of here." he whispered in her ear, his hand on the small of her back

Sean called after him, "The boss wants to make an announcement though! And have a special event-"

"In your honor!" JT added.

Jay hollared over his shoulder, "I've been working for 7 years. Tell him I'm taking a few days off."

Sean and Jt chuckled back where they were. "True enough." Sean joked to JT who nodded, until they heard Raditch whistle over at them and they went over.

((((((((*********)))))))

"Say it again."

"I'm sorry."

"No," Emma purred in Jay's ear, smiling against it before playfully nibbling it, "The other thing."

Jay groaned but breathlessly chuckled, "I love you."

He opened his mouth and groaned again as she kissed him, and his lips began to devour hers back.. Her hands slid up his bare chest to his shoulders, her hips sliding softly back and forth on his lap, his hard cock inside of her. She whimpered and moaned into his kiss.

They sat on his couch, or at least, Jay sat on his with her on his lap. When she slowed the kiss down to moan and cry out, he wrapped my arms around her slender waist and pulled her tightly to him. He grunted at the feeling of her hard nipples pressing into his chest and how good the smooth warm skin of her back felt beneath his hands.

"God I love you." he panted.

Emma was breathless, and Jay began sliding his hands up and down her back. He worked one hand down her back, sliding it down to grab her ass. She gasped, but continued their deep kiss as Jay ran his other hand up through her long blonde hair and fucked her harder, bringing her ass down to meet his thrusts.

She braced her hands on his shoulders, and helped him impale herself on his cock. Pushing Jay back against the cushion, she took his face in her hands and kissed him again, but softly this time. Jay swallowed and shut his eyes tight, kissing her tenderly back but their fucking growing aggressively.

He moaned into her mouth as she began sliding her hips back and forth, slowly riding now. He relaxed and placed his hands on her hips. He pulled and pushed gently, guiding her hips as she teased his cock but Jay didn't mind the teasing.. He was catching his breath and was enjoying the slow sexy kiss they were sharing.

"And you?" Jay teased, while Emma was making soft noises in her throat and he slid his hand up her back and through her wet hair while wrapping his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

She moaned and shut her eyes, "I love you, Jay."

His heart pounded, and his dick throbbed inside her until is seized and erupted. She moaned as she felt him come and he made sure she did at the same time too, as she started sobbing in pleasure and shuddering, begging for him.

They laid next to another, Emma on the inner part of the couch, Jay on the out, with a small blanket wrapped around them.

Emma bit her lip as he continued swaying circles on her back and staring at a picture on his wall. His place was pretty nice, especially for barely being in it for several years. Sean usually stopped by to keep it in shape while Jay was undercover

Emma noticed him staring at a picture, and he seemed younger, as it was a photo of he, Lucas and Spinner standing together. Probably around 18.

"Raditch never understood how close I was with the case." muttered Jay.

Emma leaned more up, and smoothed her hand up and down his chest, kissing over his shoulder blades and neck to console him. "Maybe he did. Maybe that's how he knew you were the best guy for it."

Jay frowned, but nodded. He sighed and admitted, "I just hope Spin can handle it alone." he looked at her, and carressed her hair.

Emma hated to see Jay hurting. Spinner was close to him, she guessed. She'd have to learn more and more about Jay in the future. They had plenty of time now that were together and dating. Hmph, dating.

She smiled and he smirked, seeing how sexy and worn out she looked from today- and probably tonight. "You should move in with me."

Emma smiled more at his request. "Depends."

He raised an eyebrow, "On what?"

"You." she sat up, and straddled him. He grinned and leaned his head back on the arm of the couch, his hands resting on her hips. "Are you going to work another undercover case, or sit behind a desk, in an office, all safe and sound? So that you could come home to me.."

He hissed when she began to grind against him, "And get rewarded for it?"

He guessed the right answer, "Work in the office."

"Then I'll move in." they smiled and kissed.

**Author note: The end! Maybe. I'm not sure. I could go on but for now, this is the end. Reviews please! I'd love to hear what you thought of the ending *(Maybe it'd make me continue)* **


End file.
